Here we come!
by Chuni Luni
Summary: Four friends get transported in to the Naruto world. What will happen? You gotta read to find out! RATED T FOR LANGUAGE!
1. What the heck?

**Authoress Note/Disclaimer:** Hiya peoples! I'm back with another story. This one has me and my friends in to. If you don't like those kind of stories then don't read OK? Also I know this has been done a million times but I wanted to post so I did. Please for give any mistakes. I try to catch them all but a few slip by. Listen up cause I'm only gonna say this once. I do not own Naruto or its characters. I also don't own Megan, Guni, or Britney. They own themselves. The only thing I own is this crack pot idea for a story and the character Dakota. Well R and R k?

* * *

"Hey guys pizza's here!" I called to my friends who were up stairs in my room. Seconds latter I heard them hurrying down the stairs. 

"About time I'm soooo hungry!" Guni said. Me and my other friends Britney and Megan laughed at this since she's almost always hungry.

"OK so lets get some food and go finish watching Hellsing!" Britney said. We all agreed.

This was a usual scene at my house when my friends came over to stay the night. We'd have pizza and watch anime or other movies but this night was one of the best because Megan was here. Normally she can't come seeing as how she lives in Nevada and the rest of us live in California. This totally sucked so we were gonna have as much fun as possible in the short amount of time she would be visiting. We'd spent the day at the mall then came back to my house. Once back in my small room we got in to the spots we had been sitting in earlier and I turned Hellsing back on. This was only my third time seeing it since my friends introduced me to it a few weeks ago and just like them I loved it. Out of all of us though I think Britney liked it the most. She seemed to be addicted to Alucard. So the night continued and at around midnight we all changed in to our pajamas and took our pillows and blankets down stairs. My room was way to small for us to sleep in so we had to sleep down stairs. That wasn't a big deal though because it meant we weren't crammed together.

We had just finished staking out our sleeping areas when Megan said "OK how about we watch Naruto next?"

"Defiantly!" I said happily.

"You just wanna see Naruto." Guni said.

"Damn straight!" I cried. "But I'm not the only one who wants to see someone from that anime." The others smiled because they all had someone they liked in the show.

"It just gets better every time I watch it." Megan said in a dreamy voice.

We had just finished watching the episode where Zabuza had been defeated. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Guni didn't look to happy. "Pouting?" I asked.

She glared at me and asked "Why? Why doesn't he appear more often?"

I shrugged "Because he's not a main character." She mumbled something that I couldn't hear and I smiled in response. "Oh! I know what will cheer you up. All you guys actually."

"What?" Britney asked.

Smiling I said "We got a whole mess of stuff for ice cream sundaes." All three girls cheered and jumped to their feet.

Finally at three o'clock in the morning we crawled under our blankets to go to sleep.

"Night guys!" Guni said.

"Night!" We said in unison.

I closed my eyes and rolled on to my side ready to get some sleep. Suddenly a bright light burst in to life. "ARGH!" I cried. It was WAY to frikin bright! After a few minutes my eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness and I was able to see I wasn't in my living room anymore. "The heck?" I said looking around at my surroundings.

"Eh Meagan is that you?" I heard some one call.

Turning I saw a girl with grass green hair that had magenta tips and bright blue eyes. 'Wait….she looks familiar.' I thought. Then it clicked. "GUNI!" I cried in shock.

She jumped and said "You don't have to scream!"

"Wh-what happened to you?"

She blinked and said "I was just about to ask you the same thing girlie."

"What do you mean?"

"Cover your face with your hands." I stared at her in response. Rolling her eyes she said "Just do it."

Shrugging I placed my hands over my face. It only took me a few seconds to realize why she asked me to do it. In a flash I pulled my hands away from my face and looked around my surroundings once more. "I…..I don't believe it." I said. For the first time I was able to see clearly with out my glasses. I couldn't believe it.

"And that's not the only difference girlie."

"Huh?" I asked looking back at her. Then the sound of footsteps reached our ears and we turned to see two other girls approaching us. They looked familiar one had hair that started out red at the roots then fades in to orange, then yellow, and finally in to white. She had green eyes. The other girl had velvety black hair that was in a braid and dark crimson eyes. "Whoa….is that you guys?" I asked.

The girl with black hair smiled and said "I'm loving the eyes Meagan."

I blinked and asked "What do you mean?"

"Well they look like Dakota's." Said the other girl.

That couldn't be. Dakota wasn't a real person! She was just a character I created. "You guys look like your characters." I said. This was seriously weird.

"What's goin on here?" Megan asked. (In case you're confused there are two Megan's. The one spelled Megan is the first one mentioned in the story. The second one is spelled Meagan and that's me.) We all nodded in agreement.

"So what should we do now?" Guni asked. I had no clue.

Then in a flash we weren't alone any more. We were surrounded by men. "Oh shit….." The four of us said together.


	2. Introductions begin!

_**Authoress note:**_ Hi I'm back again! First off I wanna thank _Elionor _for reviewing. In answer to your question...um...well ages for everyone in the story depend on what guy their going after. For instance Dakota is a year older than Naruto so since I'm gonna make him a little older than normal she's 18 (If I don't up his age I kinda feel like a cradle robber or somethin lol). Kaki is going after Iruka so she's 23. Madoriko is going after Kakashi so she's 22. Last but definitely not least is Yuriko and she's going after Ebisu (Don't ask me why cause I seriously don't see what she see's in that guy) so she's 21. That also explains the comment about her pouting in the first chapter since Ebisu rarely shows up. As for real life well...lesse Kaki and Madoriko are 18, Me (Dakota) is 19, and Yuriko is 20. GAH! Time goes by sooooooo fast! Sorry for taking so long to update. I had two tests I had to study for. Math (shudders) and psych so that's what was suckin up my time. One last thing before I let you get to reading. I got like 33 hits but only one review...what's up with that? All I ask is if you read my story you leave a comment or else I'm just gonna take it down...so please R and R!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

We moved closer together and looked around at the men.

"Oh…..wow I don't believe it!" Britney said.

"I never ever thought I'd see the day…." Megan began.

"That we'd see real life ninja's." I finished.

In a low voice Megan asked "So you recognize any one?" We shook our heads no.

"Well we have trespassers." Said one man.

We looked at each other and then to the man who had spoken. As one we said "We didn't mean to!"

The man shifted seemingly uncomfortable about the fact that we all seemed to talk at the same time. "Who are you?" He demanded.

Crossing her arms Britney said in the same tone he had used "Who are you?"

"Eeep!" I cried and quickly covered her mouth with my hand. "Britney the last thing we need is to make the ninja's mad!" I said franticly. The others nodded in agreement. Britney shrugged and I removed my hand.

"Hmf well I've seen better looking ninja." She said.

"AH NOOOOO!" Megan, Guni, and I cried.

Turning to the men Guni said quickly "She didn't mean it!" Most of them were now glaring at us.

"Was it necessary to piss them off?" I asked.

She nodded and said "Yup more fun that way." The three of us sighed.

"How about we throw her at them and make a run for it?"

"WHAT! You wouldn't do that!" Britney cried.

Crossing my arms I said "I will if you keep pissing of the ninja's." She huffed but didn't say any thing.

"Now back to the matter at hand." Guni said. We nodded and she said "Britney your hair looks sooooo cool like that!"

Britney smiled and said "Why thank you."

"Hey you four what the hell do you think you're doing!" The man cried. We looked at him for a second then returned to our conversation.

"What's going on here?" A new voice asked.

Megan stiffened and then slowly turned to the direction the voice had come from. There standing ten feet away was the one and only Hatake Kakashi. In a flash Megan was latched on to his arm and cried "Oh my God if this is a dream don't wake me!" Britney, Guni, and I sweat dropped.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked looking down at her confused.

She looked up at him and said "What does it look like?" He didn't answer.

Guni grabbed Megan's arm and began to pull her away. "No molesting the Bishie in public!" All the men's jaws dropped.

"Awwww why not?" Megan asked.

"You wanna get a bad rep?" I asked.

Her eyes widened and she instantly let him go. "Hell no I like my rep where it is thank you very much."

"Good then leave the Bishie alone." Grumbling she came back to stand next to us.

"What the heck's going on?" Kakashi asked. We looked at him silently. "Have you even been able to find out if their a threat?" After he said that he looked back at us and sweat dropped. We all had sweet innocent expressions on our faces.

"Who us? We're not a threat." Britney said in an innocent voice.

"Gah whatever! Let's just get them to the Hokage before I go nuts." Kakashi said. T

en minutes latter we were all walking through the village. Sighing Britney said "You're so lucky Megan."

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause Kakashi's here."

"Aw don't worry I'm sure the others will pop up eventually." Megan said.

Soon we stood in front of the Hokage as he sat at his desk. He was studying us silently for a few minutes then spoke. "So where are you ladies from?" He asked.

We looked at each other then Guni said "Around."

"Around where?" The Hokage asked.

"Uh….far away."

Sighing the Hokage said "Alright then what are your names?" Once again we looked at each other then we nodded.

"I'm Madoriko." Megan said.

"I'm Dakota." I said.

"I'm Yuriko-Miki but call me Yuriko." Guni said.

"And I'm Kaki." Britney said.

The Hokage nodded and said "OK then shall we discuss why you're here?"

"Oh well you see sir….." I began.

"We don't know why we're here." Yuriko said.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Well you see sir we have no clue as to how we got here." Britney said.

"That's odd." We nodded in agreement. "Now what should we do with you?"

We looked at him nervously and Madoriko asked "You're not gonna do anything….you know bad to us are you?"

He quickly shook his head no and said "No no I only meant where should you stay?"

"Oh." We said together.

"Well I think I have the perfect place for you. It should have enough room." He said reaching in to a drawer. He stood and handed a key to me and said "Wait here a moment and I'll be right back." He left and came back five minutes latter. "Make sure you keep a hold of these." He said handing us each a piece of paper. It was an ID for the village. "And take this as well." He said handing us each a pouch.

Opening them up we saw each was full of money. "Hokage sir we can't accept all this." Yuriko said.

"Nonsense. You'll need it to buy the things you need to survive here." He said shaking his head.

A few minutes latter the four of us were walking down the street. "So what should we get first?" Madoriko asked.

"How about some shoes?" Yuriko asked wincing as she stepped on a stone.

We were walking past a restaurant and Kaki suddenly said "Oh my gosh I don't believe it!"

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"It's Iruka!" She cried. I peered in to the restaurant and saw sure enough there sat Iruka. "

Oh and look Dakota there's Naruto!" Yuriko pointed out.

Happiness instantly filled me as my eyes landed on the blond boy sitting next to Iruka. Kaki and I looked at each other and nodded. As one we went in to the restaurant. Smiling I said "Hiya cutie!" When I was behind Naruto.

He jumped and turned to look at me. "Wh-what did you say?" He asked.

Laughing softly I said "Well I said 'Hiya cutie'." He blinked seemingly shocked.

Iruka turned to see what was going on and Kaki took the opportunity. Smiling she said "Hi you're Iruka right?"

He blinked and said "Uh yeah. Who are you?"

Kaki's face reddened a little as she said "I am Kaki." He smiled at her then turned back to Naruto and I. Naruto still seemed to be shocked.

"Naruto are you OK?" Iruka asked concerned.

He blinked then said "Oh yeah I'm OK Iruka sensei."

"Aw look he looks so cute when he's all confused!" Madoriko said coming up behind us.

Naruto's face flushed and I said "Madoriko don't embarrass him!" She shrugged.

"Who exactly are you?" Naruto asked.

My smile widened and I said "You can call me Dakota and those two are Madoriko and Yuriko." He nodded looking at us.

"Are you knew to the village?" Iruka asked.

"Yup but we heard about you guys from our village." Kaki said.

"What's with your clothes?" Naruto asked. We looked at what we were wearing and laughed.

"Oh well you see we had some trouble on the way here and lost all of our belongings." I said.

"So all you had left were those?" We nodded.

"Interesting." Iruka said. My face flushed.

We were all in our pajamas. Madoriko was wearing blue pajama pants and a spaghetti strap top. Yuriko was wearing basically the same thing except the top she wore had sleeves and they were green. Kaki was wearing pajama bottoms and a t shirt that were black. I wore an oversized blue shirt with black boxers as shorts. All of our pajamas had one thing in common. Each top had 'Every girl loves ninja's' written across them (I got the idea for that from a shirt I have that says 'All girls love cowboys'.).

"Eh heh……well uh we better be going now." I said backing away.

Iruka and Naruto watched as we left. "Iruka sensei they were weird." Naruto said.

"You shouldn't judge people by their first impression." Iruka said. 'Though I do have to agree.' He thought.


	3. Shopping: Oh joy

_**Authoress note:**_ Hiyas! Hope your all doin OK out in your world! Here's chappie three of Here we come! I hope you guys like it. I know it's not that good but I still feel like posting it. Oh and I just wanted to let you know I'm not very good at describing some kinds of clothes so if you get confused about what's described in this chappie lemme know and I'll send ya a picture of what the out fits look like. Just let me know which outfits and where to send the pic OK? Well that's all I can think of for now so R and R please!

Oh if you're reading my other Naruto story called The Escape I just wanted to say that I'll have the next chappie up within the next few days and that I'm sorry it took so long.

* * *

"How about this one?" Madoriko asked.

"Yeah it looks cool!" Kaki said. We stood out side of a clothes shop peering in to it's window. From what we could see they had some nice clothes.

"Remember guys we don't have a whole lot of money and we need to make it last for a while." I said.

"Yeah Dakota's right! So lets find some cool clothes that won't cost us an arm and a leg." Yuriko said.

So we went in to the store and began to look around. Luckily for us the clothes were inexpensive. We picked out a whole mess of stuff to try on. So much in fact that it took nearly four hours to finish. Then for fun we each picked an out fit out for each other and we had to try on what was picked and show the others.

I stood in my dressing room and stared at the out fit Yuriko had picked for me. 'Jeez you gotta be kidding me.' I thought. Shrugging I put it on then called to the others. "OK everyone are you ready?" Once I heard all their answers I stepped from my dressing room to see my friends. 'Holy cow….' I thought.

"Madoriko you look great!" Yuriko said causing her to blush.

Madoriko was wearing a minni skirt that was black and a sheer red spaghetti strap top over a red bra. "Um…thanks." She said.

"I've never seen so much leg on you Kaki!" I cried.

Kaki laughed and said "well it's all thanks to you girlie." She was wearing a red skin tight dress that went down to her mid thigh and had a low cut neck that showed a little cleavage.

"I really like what you picked for me Kaki." Yuriko said turning in a slow circle. She was wearing dark blue hip huggers and a green shirt that was only like three inches longer than a sports bra.

As for myself I was wearing a micro mini skirt that was black and a shirt that was like Yuriko's except it was black and over that I wore a shirt like Madoriko's but it was white. "Man can you imagine us actually wearing this stuff out in public?" I asked.

They laughed and Kaki said "Heck no! well…..maybe if it was for Iruka."

By the looks on my friends faces they were thinking the same thing but for the guys they liked. Like them I may wear it for a guy I liked. Well at least in this world. In our world none of us would be caught dead dressed like this.

"I wish I had my camera." Yuriko said.

We continued talking for a few minutes until a loud crashing sound filled the air. Turning we saw a couple of guys had run into a rack of clothing and knocked it over. As they climbed to their feet they shot looks our way.

"And that's our cue to get changed." Madoriko said. We all agreed.

A while latter we had finally found the right outfits and went to pay for them. The woman at the front looked very happy at the amount of clothes we were buying.

"I'm hungry." I said as we stepped out of the store.

"Lets get something to eat then head to the house." Kaki suggested.

"Um…you guys go ahead and I'll catch up in a minute." Yuriko said.

"Something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head and we went off to find a place to eat. Twenty minutes latter she was back and had a smile on her face.

"Dang what's with the smile?" Madoriko asked.

"Oh nothing." She said smile growing even wider.

"If you say so…." I said not believing a word of what she had said.

----------

"Oh……my…..God….." The four of us said as we looked around the house the Hokage was letting us use.

It was huge! Not to mention fully furnished. There was a big living room, a dinning room, and a huge kitchen on the ground floor. On the second floor there was four good sized bedrooms and two full bathrooms. There was a half bath down stairs. We picked our rooms and dumped our bags of clothes and other items on to our beds. Each room had a big bed, a dresser, an average sized closet, and a desk.

'I think well be happy here.' I thought as I laid down on my bed. We spent the rest of the day settling in to our new house. The next morning I got up at around nine to find Yuriko and Madoriko down in the kitchen. "Mornin. Where's Kaki?" I asked.

"She's in the shower." Yuriko said as she raised a fork full of eggs to her mouth. She was wearing a dark green style top (Think like tenten's) and black cargo pants. Her hair was pulled back in to a bun with a pair of chop sticks holding it in place.

Madoriko sat a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast down in front of me and said "You know it's kinda nice with just the four of us." I had to agree. Madoriko was wearing dark blue pants and a shirt that fit her form well and once it reached her hips it loosened up a bit. She wore her hair in her characters normal way. A single long braid down her back.

By the time I had finished my breakfast Kaki was sitting down at the table. She was wearing black cargo pants and a white top. Her hair was pulled back in to a high pony tail. "Well I guess I'm gonna get a shower then." I said heading towards the stairs. "I hope you guys left me some hot water!" I called back to them and laughed when I heard their half hearted muffled responses. After my shower I got dressed in a pair of pants that went to just below my mid thigh (think of tenten's) and they had a pocket on the left thigh. For a top I wore a black skin tight spaghetti strap top with a loser white spaghetti strap lower cut top over that. Finally draped around my waist was a small chain linked belt that hung low on the right side. Since my hair barely reached below my shoulders I just brushed it out and left it alone. Downstairs the others and I talked about what we could do that day.

"Why don't we just explore the city and see if we can find any one we know." Kaki suggested. We all agreed that that was a great idea.


	4. What party?

_**Authoress note:**_ LOOK OUT FOR THE WEIRDNESS! (cough) well...it's true! LOL! Also some randomness. Hope you guys like this. Enjoy and R and R please!

* * *

The four of us headed out a few minutes latter. It was a bright and warm day. "Sheesh….this weather can only be found in books or on TV." Yuriko said.

"Shh! We can't let anyone know we're from another world!" Kaki said softly.

"Right. We might end up screwin up something." I said. A few minutes latter we were walking along the shopping district of Konoha.

"Wow they have some cool stuff." Madoriko said looking at a booth.

I had to agree. They had a whole bunch of stuff we didn't have in our world….well at least not where we were from. Our crappy city doesn't have many places that sell things like kunai and other weapons….in fact I think there's only one store that does.

"Oh hey guys isn't that um…what's his name? Uh….oh yeah Kiba." Kaki called.

"Kiba? Oh! Then that means Akamaru's around!" I cried. Spotting the boy walking down the street I ran after him. "Sooooo cuuuute!" I squealed as I stopped in front of him. Kiba stared at me like I was nuts. "Can I please see your puppy?"

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Did you get em yet?" Madoriko asked coming up behind me.

The both of us were major animal freaks and dogs were at the top of the list. "No not yet." I said then turned back to Kiba.

"Please?" Madoriko and I said together.

"Uh….I guess." He said handing the pup over to me.

"Aw he's gotta be one of the cutest dogs ever!" Madoriko said scratching Akamaru behind the ears.

"What's his name?" I asked even though I already knew it.

"Akamaru….and I'm Kiba."

Smiling I said "Well it looks like Akamaru's like you."

"Huh?" He asked confused.

Winking I said "You're both really cute!" He stared wide eyed and unmoving.

"There you guys are." Yriko said coming up behind us. Spotting Akamaru in my arms she rolled her eyes and said "I shoulda known. There's only three things that can get you two to run off like that. The first is a really hot guy, the second is a really cute animal, and third is anime."

Shrugging Madoriko said "So? What's wrong with that?"

"Well the problem is you two left us to do all the shopping for the party by ourselves." Kaki said appearing next to Yuriko.

"Party?" Madoriko and I asked together.

"Yup we're throwin a 'Welcome to the village' party for us tonight." Kaki said.

"Yay! Party!" Madoriko called happily.

"Eh…..Dakota I think you might wanna snap him outta the trance you put him in." Yuriko said noticing Kiba was still in the same position.

"Oooops! Well uh…..Kiba snap outta it." I said.

He blinked then asked "Who the heck are you and what are you on?"

"Well I'm on a natural high but I don't know about them." I said pointing to the others.

"Dakota!" They cried.

Laughing I said "Just kidding. I'm Dakota, and that's Madoriko, Kakai, and Yuriko."

He nodded and said "You're really weird…."

"Thank you!" The four of us said together with big smiles on our faces.

"Ok…." He said.

"Oh and Kiba you and Akamaru are invited to the party tonight." I said.

"Um….OK but we gotta get going now." He said snatching Akamaru from my arms he ran off down the street.

"He's weird." Kaki said.

"So weirdness is awesome!" Yuriko said. We all had to agree.

A few hours latter we were back at the house setting up for the party. While we had been out we invited a whole bunch of people. Including all of the rookie nine, their sensei's, Gai and his team, and Iruka. Why did we invite Gai? Well……um……honestly I have no clue….we just did. Anyways by six o'clock everything was set up and people were arriving.

The first to show up were the rookie nine. Go figure….well when Madoriko spotted Akamaru on Kiba's head she ran straight to him. Snatching him off of the boys head she said "Oh Akamaru you got cuter!" Walking up behind her I smacked her on the back of the head and took the pup in to my arms. "Owie! What was that for?" She cried.

"Ask before you snatch." I said.

"B-but you didn't ask before snatching him from me!"

"Well now that's different."

"How?" She demanded.

"Easy…you're my lil sis so I don't have to ask."

"What? That's not fair!" She cried.

Shrugging I kissed Akamaru on the head before handing him back to Kiba.

"Sorry about that…..she gets a little over excited some times."

"What do you mean little sister? She looks older then you." Shikamaru said. I blinked. "Oh! That's right! Here in this world I AM older than you!" Madoriko cried happily.

"MADORIKO!" I cried and hit her over the head.

"OWIE! You're sooooooo mean Dakota!"

Rolling my eyes I said low enough for only her to hear. "Watch what you say. Remember what we talked about earlier?" I asked.

She blinked then said "Oh right." Turning back to the rookie nine Madoriko was about to speak when Yuriko called to us from the top of the stairs.

"Hey you two get your arses up here and get dressed!" She called.

Madoriko and I looked at each other then I called "We already did!"

Yuriko came half way down the stairs and shot us a glare. "Well I got something else for you guys…..now come on before the others get here."

"But I like what I'm wearing." I said. I was wearing tight fitting pants with a short skirt over it and a spaghetti strap top.

"I don't give a freak if you like what you're wearing. Now get up here before I smack you with a salmon Dakota! You to Madoriko!"

"A salmon?" Sasuke asked.

Out of no where Kaki appeared and cried "MY GOD HE TALKED IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Then ran screaming up the stairs. Everyone except Madoriko, Yuriko and I were staring after her like she was nuts. In fact we were laughing. Then the sound of something crashing to the floor filled the air.

"Uh….is she OK?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah…..Kaki's got a hard head." I said.

"Alright this show is over so you two get your butts up here now." Yuriko said. Sighing in defeat we headed for the stairs. "Oh….just make yourselves comfortable and we'll be right back." Yuriko said then disappeared up the stairs with the two of us grumbling behind her.

"Wow their…..um….weird." Sakura said. The others agreed.


	5. Party: Oh the horror!

_**Authoress note:**_ Okies people here's the next chappie! Sorry it took so long. But I think this one's a lot longer than my other chappies so I hope that makes up for it. Now to thank my reviewers! _Dragon of_ _the water_ (smiles) I know it's weird. That's why I'm writing it! LOL EMBRACE THE WEIRDNESS! _Fuebi_ well the salmon thing caught your eye huh? LOL well the story is...me and two of my friends (in here known as Madoriko and Kaki) were IMing each other one night talking about a lot of useless stuff...then we were talking about our FMA characters we had come up with. My character Kageko is an alchemist and has a tendency to accidentally turn people in to cats. Well Madoriko said something...can't remember what LOL...and I 'turned her in to a cat' more words that I've forgotten were exchanged and she ended up 'biting me' so as a way to get her to stop I...smacked her with a giant salmon LOL. Weird I know...but that's me and my friends! Well I hope you all enjoy this chappie and I'll see you in the next! R and R please!

* * *

The rookie nine had moved to sit in the living room and a few minutes latter everyone else showed up. They sat around doing….. Nothing. Then suddenly a cry of "I'M NOT WEARING THAT!" filled the air. Everyone stared up at the ceiling.

"Ok……" Kakashi said. Then the sound of a scuffle reached their ears.

"What are they doing up there?" Lee asked.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other then said "Their getting dressed."

Arching his eyebrow Neji asked "Do all girls make that much noise getting dressed?"

"It depends." Ino said.

"Huh?" Lee asked confused.

"Well….some clothes can be……er well difficult to put on." Sakura said. Poor Lee was still lost but didn't say anything. A few minutes latter the sound of someone coming down the stairs reached their ears.

Yuriko walked in to the room a big smile on her face. Several jaws dropped when they saw what she was wearing. She was wearing the dark blue hip huggers and the green shirt that was three inches longer than a sports bra that had been a joke outfit that Kaki had picked for her. Her hair was up in a high pony tail. Yuriko scanned the room then said "Ah good you're all here! Well then lets get this party started."

"W-what are you wearing!" Lee asked sounding stunned.

Yuriko smiled and said "What this?" He nodded and she said "Oh…well I felt like dressing like this." Then she turned to the stairs and said "Alright you three get down here!"

As one Madoriko, Kaki, and I said "No fucking way."

Her eye twitched and she said "Stop being a bunch of sissies and get down here."

"Hey if we were back home you wouldn't be caught dead wearing that so excuse us!" Kaki said.

Placing her hands on her hips she said "Exactly. We're not home we're here. So loosen up and lets have some fun!" Silence met that statement then Kaki slowly walked down the stairs. More jaws dropped.

Kaki was wearing the red skin tight dress that went down to her mid thigh and had a low cut neck that showed a little cleavage. Her hair was left down except there was a single braid in the front. She shot a glare at Yuriko who just smirked. Then came Madoriko. She was wearing the mini skirt that was black and a sheer red spaghetti strap top over a red bra. Her hair was up in a bun with chopsticks holding it in place. Her eyes never left the floor. Then finally it was my turn. I was wearing the micro mini skirt that was black and a shirt that was like Yuriko's except it was black and over that I wore a shirt like Madoriko's but it was white.

'This is so humiliating.' I thought as I came to stand next to Madoriko.

"Alright now that you're all here lets get the intros over with." Yuriko said. We shot glares at her and she turned back to the room and said "I'm Yuriko - Miki but call me Yuriko."

Kaki crossed her arms and said "I'm Kaki."

Madoriko kept staring at the floor and said "Um…I'm Madoriko."

Sighing I crossed my arms like Kaki and said "I'm Dakota." 'I still can't believe she went back and bought these.' I thought.

There were a few murmurings and comments then Yuriko turned to us and said in a low voice "Alright girls lets have some fun. Now if you'll excuse me there's a guy I gotta go see." She then walked over to Ebisu and winked at him. The poor guy looked like he was going to pass out.

Kaki, Madoriko, and I looked at each other then wandered off. Kaki and Madoriko went over to where Kakashi and Iruka were and I headed towards the rookie nine.

"So….what'd she do to get you guys to dress like that?" TenTen asked.

My eye twitched and I said "Blackmail."

"Ouch she's got that much on you?" Sakura asked.

"You have no idea….guess that's what I get for knowing her for so long."

"How long have you guys known each other?" Sakura asked.

Sitting down (carefully….don't wanna flash anyone lol) I said "Oh….well I've known Madoriko and Kaki for about eight years now and Yuriko for about four or five. We're more like family than anything else."

"Wow that's a long time." Ino said.

"You must have some blackmail material on them to." TenTen said.

I smirked and said "You bet I do…..some things that would make you pass out cold from surprise."

Time passed and soon I saw Madoriko walking past me. "Hey how ya doin?" I asked her.

Her face flushed and she said "Oh um well better."

Smiling I said "That's good…..have you seen the others?"

"Yeah Kaki's over there with Iruka and Yuriko's over there with Ebisu."

Looking to where she pointed I said "Alright I see why Kaki likes Iruka but I can't see what Yuriko sees in Ebisu for crying out loud!"

The sound of choking followed that statement. Turning to see who it was we saw the majority of the rookie nine that had stuck around were choking on their snacks.

"S-someone (cough) likes Iruka sensei!" Naruto asked sounding shocked.

"Oooops did I say that out loud?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"You do know their going to kill you right?" Madoriko said. I nodded.

Then not two seconds latter there was a cry of "DAKOTA!"

Looking to the others I said "Uh….please excuse me….I gotta er run." Then I took off as fast as I could.

"Dakota you get back here!" Kaki called.

I ran through the room crying "I'M SORRY! IT JUST SLIPPED OUT!" The next thing I knew I was laying on my stomach with Yuriko and Kaki on top of me.

"You're going to be sorry you ever said that." Yuriko said.

"Eeep! I'm sorry really I am!" I said trying to get away. But it was useless they just tightened their grip on me. I cursed and said "Damn it you're so frikin lucky that in this world you're stronger or else I'd be beating the crud outta ya!"

"Pcsh what ever Dakota. You know even back home I could beat your butt." Yuriko said.

"No way!" I said. Then I started laughing. Kaki had started tickling me. "AIE! S-stop it!" I cried through my laughter.

"No way not yet." Yuriko said joining in with Kaki.

"AIEEEE! MADORIKO!" I cried out.

In the living room my cry was easily heard. Sighing Madoriko rolled her eyes but didn't move. I kept calling her but she didn't move. "Aren't you going to help her?" Kakashi asked.

She shook her head and said "Nope. She got herself in to this."

A few seconds latter a cry of "MEGAN JUSTINE GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" echoed through the room.

Madoriko stiffened then turned to Kakashi. Smiling she said "Uh…I'll be right back." Then hurried in to the kitchen.

A few seconds latter I came running back out in to the living room and skid to a halt clutching my side.

"Get out of the way Madoriko." Kaki said trying to push past her.

She was blocking the door way so they couldn't get out. "Aw come on guys it was an accident." Madoriko said. She was totally ignored as she was shoved aside.

When I saw them I cried "Oh shit!" Then looked around quickly. Spotting Naruto I ran and hid behind him.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked surprised.

"You're a ninja so protect me." I said.

He blinked and said "Um….I dunno."

"I'll treat you to all the raman you can eat!"

A big smile crossed his face and he said "OK!"

"Don't use him as a shield Dakota! Come out and fight your own battle."

I shook my head and said "No way." Kaki and Madoriko looked at each other then smirked.

"Oh Dakota…." Kaki said.

I peeked around Naruto and said "What?"

"Quack quack…." The said together. My eyes narrowed.

Then Yuriko said "Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn - Naaaaaaaaaay……"

I glared at them. "Shut up."

Their smirks widened and Kaki said "What was it that out of all the animals was it she loved the most?"

"Oh….wasn't it foxes….especially if they had blue eyes?" Yuriko said. In a flash I was in front of them and they were crying out in pain.

"OW! How'd you get that!" Kaki asked pointing to the object in my hand.

I blinked and said "This?" They nodded.

"Well that doesn't matter……but if you don't stop I'll make you read it!"

There was a pause then Yuriko said "So?"

'Oh….I forgot!' "Gah! What ever." I said.

"What's she got?" Gai asked. I held up the object. Everyone except my friends, Kakashi, and I flinched.

"What the? How'd you get that!" Kakashi cried. I was holding his book.

I shrugged and said "Honestly I have no clue…."

"You know you three really need to calm down." Madoriko said leaning against the wall by the kitchen. We turned to look at her and saw she was holding a box of cookies.

"Where'd those come from?" I asked.

She shrugged and said "Dunno…they were in the cupboard."

"What kind are they?" Kaki asked.

"Sugar." She said shoving another cookie in her mouth.

Kaki, Yuriko, and I looked at each other then cried "Sugar cookies!" We ran to Madoriko who let out a squeak as we reached her and snatched the box from her. Kaki handed us each a couple of cookies and we all inhaled them. In two minutes tops the whole box was gone.

Everyone watched curious to see what would happen next. A few minutes latter the sugar kicked in. Big smiles crossed our faces and we each took off in different directions. One second we were standing next to the kitchen door the next we were running all over the house. Iruka wondering if it was really sugar cookies they had eatin went to look at the box that had been dropped on the floor.

"Well?" Ebisu asked.

"It's just sugar cookies." He said.

"Jeez…all that from sugar?" Kiba asked. Iruka nodded then let out a yelp as Yuriko slammed in to him.

"Sorry!" She called as she kept running. Everyone watched as we ran in to and out of the room.

"Wow their worse than Naruto." Sakura said.

"NAAAAAAARUUUUUUTOOOOOO!" I called as I came skidding in to the room.

He looked at me wearily and asked "Yeah?"

"Come here!" I said waving my hand. He looked back at the others and they just shrugged. Slowly Naruto came over to me and I grabbed his arm. Dragging him from the room I said "I wanna show you something!"

"O-OK." He said not sounding so sure about it. I dragged him up to my room and he looked around nervously. Opening my closet door I pulled out a rather large box and sat it down on the bed. "What's that?" He asked.

Smiling I said "Oh something I know you'll love." He edged slowly over to the box and I opened it enough so he could get a glimpse of it's contents.

His eyes widened and he said "Whoa…."

"If you want it I'll make ya a trade."

"Anything!" He cried. A big smile crossed my face.

Meanwhile down stairs Iruka was looking a little worried. "Do you think he's OK?" He asked Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged and said "How much trouble can two teenagers get in to?"

Poor Iruka's mind went in to over drive then. He began to imagine what I could possibly be doing to Naruto.

Kakashi seeing this smirked and thought 'Ha…he fell for it!' Meanie isn't he? Just as Iruka was making up his mind to go find out what was going on I ran back in to the room.

As I was running by him he caught me and asked "Where's Naruto?"

I blinked then said "Upstairs in my room." His face paled. "Something wrong?" I asked.

He looked me over and noticed I was wearing Naruto's jacket. "Nooooo!" He cried and ran from the room towards the stairs.

"Uh….what's wrong with him?" I asked confused.

"Well….um….I think he was thinking you know…." TenTen said trailing off. I looked at her confused.

"What exactly were you two doing in your room?" Sasuke asked.

I opened my mouth to answer but Kaki suddenly appeared by my side. Pointing dramatically at Sasuke she screamed "HE SPOKE AGAIN HELL HAS FROZEN OVER!" Then she ran screaming from the room.

"What is her problem?" Sasuke demanded.

I shrugged then said "She's on a sugar high."

"Anyways back to the question. What were you and Naruto doing ALONE in your room?" Ino asked.

I blinked and said "Nothin….."

Arching an eye brow Kiba asked "Then why are you wearing his jacket?"

"We traded."

"Traded what?" Ino asked an overly excited and interested look on her face. 'Has some one actually done something with him finally?' She thought.

"Oh well I traded him his favorite thing for his jacket."

There was silence for a minute then Hinata said "You mean ramen?"

I nodded and asked "Well duh! What were you thinking?"

They all looked away from me and Sakura stammered "Uh….well….uh…."

3.…2.….1.…CLICK! I suddenly knew what they were thinking. My eyes widened and I cried "Hey! What kind of girl do you think I am!"

They all visibly flinched and TenTen said "We're sorry Dakota. We never should have jumped to conclusions."

I nodded and said "Damn straight!"

"Ooooooh you guys wanna see something really interesting?" Yuriko asked running up to us.

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"Ta Da!" She said holding out a book.

"A book?" Neji asked.

A smirk crossed her face as she said "Oh it's not just any old book……no this book is full of deep dark……perverted secrets!" They stared at her like she was nuts.

"Uh…..wait….that looks like a diary." Hinata said.

"Ohhhh whose is it?" I asked.

An evil smile crossed Yurikos face and she said "Well take a look."

I looked at the cover for a few seconds then it clicked. "AIEEEEEEEE!" I cried. Everyone jumped surprised.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked sounding annoyed.

"Where'd you get that?" I demanded.

"Oh well you really need to learn to hide your stuff better." Yuriko said.

"The hell I do! That was in the deepest darkest corner of my closet!" I said.

Smirking she said "Exactly. Now you guys wanna hear about some stuff from our not so innocent Dakota?" A few of the guys looked interested.

"Don't you dare!" I cried lunging for the book.

Yuriko easily dodged me and opened my diary. "Oh….here's a good one!" She said.

"No don't!" I cried.

She opened her mouth to read but I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Say any of that out loud and I'll kill you." I said in a dangerous sounding voice.

She let out an 'Eeep!' Then ran away. I chased after her.

"They just keep getting weirder." Sasuke said. Seconds latter Kaki and Madoriko appeared next to them.

"Hello what's up?" Madoriko asked.

"Well….Dakota's chasing after Yuriko." TenTen said.

"Why?" Kaki asked.

"Yuriko's got her diary." Hinata said.

Madoriko and Kaki gasped and ran off in the direction Yuriko and I had gone. It didn't take long for everyone to realize we had left the house.

"Well their gone so lets get out of here." Neji said. Everyone left. Iruka though was nice enough to make sure the door was closed before leaving. Late that night many people were jerked awake by what they would latter describe as 'A pack of lunatic girls' that had gone by their homes screaming their heads off.

_**Authoress note 2:**_ OK I wanna clear up a few things that may seem...confusing. First is the sugar cookies. Well me and my friends get really hyper after eating them (like in the story) and second is the whole diary thing. In real life Yuriko would not do that! She's a good friend who respects others privacy! (Smiles) Well I hope you guys liked that chappie!


	6. Party: The aftermath

_**Authoress Note: **_Yellow everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Things have been...bad around here lately. Most of it's just life but last Friday my friends (the ones in the story) and I got the horrible news that another one of our friends passed away. Long story short on that subject is she was sick for a long time. Anyways on with this. I wanna thank my reviewers. _dragon of the_ _water_ I know I can be insanely hyper without the sugar to...though the sugar helps sorta like an amplifier lol. _Sora. The angel of the sky_ Yup people get very weird just off of sugar. Though some (like me) don't usually need it lol._ Feubi_ I'm glad you liked it! _anime-luver25_ hm...never get a sugar high? Interesting. lol I know the last chappie was weird. In fact it's one of the weirdest I've ever written. I'm glad you liked it. Well thanks for the reviews everyone! Enjoy and R and R please!

* * *

The next morning I awoke laying on the living room floor. Groaning I climbed to my feet and dragged myself to the bathroom. I stripped my clothes of still half asleep and slipped in to the shower and sighed as the warm water ran over my body. 

'oooooh that feels sooooo gooooood.' I thought then suddenly pain began shooting through my arm. "Ow! It doesn't feel good anymore!" I cried jumping away from the spray of water.

Looking down to my arm to see what was wrong my eyes widened in surprise. I had been expecting a cut or a bruise but no that's not what it was……..it was a tattoo! "Holy shit!" I cried. Jumping out of the shower I grabbed a towel and ran from the bathroom. "Guys!" I called as I came running in to the room. When I got there I could tell something was wrong. How you may ask? Well that's easy because my three friends were staring stunned at their arms. "Guys?"

Madoriko looked up at me and said "Oh no you to Dakota!"

I blinked then looked to her arm that was facing me. Upon her upper right arm was the tattoo of a scarecrow……looking to the others I saw Kaki had a tattoo on her upper right arm as well but hers was a dolphin and Yuriko had one on her upper left arm of a pair of sunglasses.

"What the hell happened last night!" Kaki cried.

I shook my head and looked back down at the mark on my upper left arm. It was an orange swirl…….'Damn…..' I thought.

"OK um….I remember we…um we had sugar cookies…" Yuriko said.

Kaki groaned and said "No wonder we can't remember any thing!" You see sugar cookies to us is like a powerful drug. We flip out and most of the time we never remember what we did. This though was the worst thing we ended up with.

Several hours latter we were all cleaned up and hungry. We were in no mood to cook so we headed out to eat. I sat on my stool at the ramen stand stretching my left arm. "Ugh….my arm is soooooo sore!" I said. The others made noises of agreement.

"Wow you guys are conscious." A voice said from behind us.

Turning I saw it was team seven, Kakashi, and Iruka.

Kaki shrugged and said "We're just as amazed as you…."

"I know why we're up…..we're starving." Yuriko said turning back to her food.

"Eh what happened to your arms?" Naruto asked noticing the bandages we now sported.

Yuriko choked and Kaki and Madoriko seemed to freeze up. "Oh…uh….well honestly we don't know. We woke up and had cuts." I said quickly.

"That's not good. Let me see them." Sakura said moving towards me.

'Oh shit!' I thought then said "No that's OK. It's nothing serious."

Shrugging she said "Alright then."

"So….what are you doing here?" Kaki asked.

"What do you normally do when you go to a restaurant?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

Kaki shot him a look then said "My aren't we in a lovely mood today."

Yuriko laughed and said "Oh don't mind him guys. He's just upset cause Sakura didn't get all dressed up like we did last night."

Sakura's face flushed and Sasuke said quickly "Shut the hell up! I am not jealous!" Everyone snickered at this.

Minutes latter everyone was seated and enjoying their ramen. I glanced to my left to where Naruto was sitting next to me. 'Man I just can't get over the fact that I'm actually here in Naruto world.' I thought. I guess he felt me staring and turned to look at me.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh uh…no nothing." I said quickly.

"Then why were you staring at me?" Naruto asked.

My face reddened slightly and said "I wasn't staring." Hearing snorts coming from my other side I turned and saw Yuriko, Kaki, and Madoriko trying not to laugh but they were failing miserably. I glared at them then turned back to my ramen. 'They better be careful…..I can so make their lives miserable.' I though smirking to myself.

Anyways after all this interesting stuff that happened at the ramen stand I decided to wander around the village for a while. The other girls didn't want to come so I was on my own. I had been wandering for a while when someone bumped in to me….literally. Turning to see who it was I smiled and said "Hey."


	7. Water fun

Hey everyone! Here's the update. Sorry it took so long. Also I'm so sorry it's short and it's most likely cruddy. I tried my best to work past my writers block and this is the result. So bear with me please. R and R please! 

Naruto smiled when he saw me. "Hey Dakota." . Then he noticed I was alone and asked "On your own?"

"Yup. The others didn't feel like wandering around but I did."

He nodded then asked "Going any where specific?" I shook my head no. Then he suddenly looked a little embarrassed as he said "Uh...do you mind if I come with you then?"

I smiled at him. This was awesome! Naruto wanted to be with me! "I don't mind." I said. He smiled and we began to wander.

So we wandered...and wandered...and wandered...and ...eh you get the idea. After a while we found our selves in the forest with a small river beside us.

"Oh wow that's so beautiful!" I exclaimed as I hurried over to it. Naruto followed behind me. When I reached the water I kicked off my sandals and wadded out in to the cool water.

"What're you doing?" Naruto asked as he watched me from the rivers bank.

"What's it look like?" I asked. He shrugged and I said "Come on Naruto! The water feels great." He looked hesitant so I decided to help him out. One second he was dry the next he was pretty wet. I had splashed him very thoroughly.

"Hey what was that for?" He asked.

"Because it's fun." I said. He blinked then a smirk crossed his face. He kicked off his sandals and ran towards me. "Eeee!" I cried as I turned to run away. Before I knew it a ton of water hit me. Spinning around I saw Naruto laughing his head off. "Oh your going to pay for that!" I said.

Those words led to a huge water fight. By the time we were done we were both soaked to the bone. Tiered I dragged myself out of the river and sat down on a large rock.

Naruto came and sat down next to me. He had a big smile on his face. "That was a lot of fun."

I returned his smile and said "Yeah I know. I haven't done that in a long time."

We sat in silence for a minute. The sun felt wonderful on my wet skin. Closing my eyes I tilted my head back so the sun shined against my face. 'This has been a wonderful day.' I thought. Who would have thought I would have spent the day with Naruto Uzumaki? I for one never did.

After a while my arm began to itch. I twitched trying to keep myself from scratching it but it was useless. With a strangled cry I looked down at my arm and began to scratch it. This led to me hissing in pain. That soooooo hadn't been a good idea!

Naruto looked at me and asked "What's wrong?"

I blinked and said "Oh nothing."

He gave me a non believing look then looked at my arm. More specifically the bandage. "You should take that off or else your cut will get infected." He said.

I quickly shook my head and said "No! I mean...it'll be OK."

He shook his head and said "No it wont." Then he reached out to my arm.

'Oh shit!' I thought and jerked away from him. In lightning fast movements Naruto grabbed my arm and pulled the bandage off. 'Oh no...no no no no!' I thought. I tried to move away but he still had a tight hold on my arm.

He was staring at my arm with wide eyes. When he looked up at me my face flushed. "That's...a tattoo..." He said. I nodded silently. "But that's my..." He trailed off.

Sighing I said "Yeah I know."

"Why?" He asked confused.

My face flushed and I said "Oh well...um...it happened last night...I don't even remember getting it."

"But why my symbol?"

I shrugged and said "I-I don't know."

He shook his head and said "Your lying." I looked at him then looked away. This was to embarrassing! "Dakota..."

I looked back at him and saw he had a strange look on his face. Sighing I said "Naruto I-" I never got to finish that sentence though. He leaned in and placed his lips on mine. My whole body stiffened and my eyes widened in shock. 'Oh...my...' I thought. This couldn't be happening! I had to be dreaming...but it felt so real.

Naruto pulled away and looked at me. His face was red and when he saw how shocked I looked he said "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done that."

I blinked then came back to my senses. He continued to apologize but I ignored that. Grabbing a hold of his shirt I yanked him towards me. He let out a surprised cry that was quickly muffled as I kissed him. We stayed like that for a while. Both of our minds and hearts racing.

"Whoa go Dakota!" I heard someone cry.

Jerking away from each other Naruto and I turned to see we were no longer alone. There stood Madoriko, Kaki, Yuriko, Iruka, and Kakashi, Both of our faces flushed. Kaki, Madoriko, Yuriko, and Kakashi were smiling or smirking but Iruka looked positively stunned.

"It was getting late and we were getting worried." Kaki said.

"So we decided to come and look for you." Yuriko said.

Then before I knew it the three girls swooped down on me and began dragging me away. "Hey whoa!" I cried surprised.

"Come on Dakota we soooooo have to talk!" Madoriko said.

"But I-" I began before Yuriko cut me off.

"We want to hear ALL about it." She said.

"What!" I cried then looked back at Naruto who was still sitting on the rock. He watched me as they dragged me off.

Then Iruka came up to him and said (We were all able to hear him loud and clear.) "Um...Naruto I think it's time we had...a talk."

That got Madoriko, Yuriko, and Kaki laughing. I was so not going to be left alone after this and I knew I'd never live it down. Oh well...I guess that's what friends are for. Their supposed to support you yes but they also tease and taunt you. All to a certain extent though.


	8. AUTHORESS NOTE

HEY EVERYONE IT'S ME. GOT SOME BAD NEWS FOR YOU ALL. AS OF NOW THIS STORY IS ON TEMPORARY HIATUS. I'M SORRY BUT I JUST GOT STUCK ON THIS. AS I'M SURE YOU COULD TELL FROM THE LAST CHAPPIE. ALSO I WENT BACK AND READ THROUGH THE LAST CHAPPIE AND DISCOVERED MY COMPUTER DECIDED TO BE A PAIN AND CHANGED THE NAMES AROUND. SORRY ABOUT THAT! I WENT BACK AND CHANGED IT. YOU SEE MY LAP TOP HAS AN AUTOMATIC CORRECTION THINGIES. I TRIED TO TURN IT OFF BUT IT WOULDN'T SO I NORMALLY TYPE THIS STORY ON THE REGULAR COMPUTER SO I DON'T HAVE TO MESS WITH IT BUT I DIDN'T DO THAT FOR THE LAST CHAPPIE. ANYWAYS I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN I GET BACK ON TRACK WITH THIS STORY. ONCE AGAIN I'M SOOOOOO SORRY!


	9. Life sucks :Chappie 7 redone:

_**Authoress Note:**_ Believe it or not I'm back sooner than I thought! I'm so sorry I had to put this on hiatus but I was just seriously stuck. Like I mentioned when I told you that I had to put this on hiatus that I might go back and redo the last chappie and I did. The old one is still up but I posted this one so even though it says chapter 9 it's really chapter 7...just redone (If I confused you you're not alone...I confused myself lol). Some of the old chappie is in the new one but not much. Also it's still a little short but I figured you've all been waiting long enough. Now for reviews! Thank's for understanding that I needed to take some time off. (Smiles) Wow...you're so nice! I'm glad you think this is one of the best fics ever. Oh and about the others hooking up with their guys...it may happen and it may not. I'm mean I know lol. ACK NO NOT THE PUPPY EYES! (Cries) I can't help but fall for the puppy eyes! lol well I hope you guys like this. Enjoy and R and R please!

* * *

Sighing I stretched out on my bed. It had been a long but really nice day. When I thought about it I couldn't help but smile. Who would of thought that my decision to stay out while my friends went back home would lead to me spending the day with Naruto? I didn't.

Beginning of flash back

Naruto smiled when he saw me. "Hey Dakota." He said. Then he noticed I was alone and asked "On your own?"

"Yup. The others didn't feel like wandering around but I did."

He nodded then asked "Going any where specific?" I shook my head no. Then he suddenly looked a little embarrassed as he said "Uh...do you mind if I come with you then?"

I smiled at him. This was awesome! Naruto wanted to be with me! "I don't mind." He smiled and we began to wander.

So we wandered...and wandered...and wandered...and ...eh you get the idea. After a while we found our selves in the forest with a small river beside us.

"Oh wow that's so beautiful!" I exclaimed as I hurried over to it. Naruto followed behind me. When I reached the water I kicked off my sandals and wadded out in to the cool water.

"What're you doing?" Naruto asked as he watched me from the rivers bank.

"What's it look like?" I asked. He shrugged and I said "Come on Naruto! The water feels great." He looked hesitant so I decided to help him out. One second he was dry the next he was pretty wet. I had splashed him very thoroughly.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Because it's fun." He blinked then a smirk crossed his face. He kicked off his sandals and ran towards me. "Eeee!" I cried as I turned to run away. Before I knew it a ton of water hit me. Spinning around I saw Naruto laughing his head off. "Oh your going to pay for that!" I said.

Those words led to a huge water fight. By the time we were done we were both soaked to the bone. Tiered I dragged myself out of the river and sat down on a large rock.

Naruto came and sat down next to me. He had a big smile on his face. "That was a lot of fun."

I returned his smile and said "Yeah I know. I haven't done that in a long time." We sat in silence for a minute. The sun felt wonderful on my wet skin. Closing my eyes I tilted my head back so the sun shined against my face. 'This has been a wonderful day.' I thought. Who would have thought I would have spent the day with Naruto Uzumaki? I for one never did.

End of flash back

That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I don't know how long I had been asleep but I was suddenly jerked awake by a bright light. Groaning I opened my eyes and had to wait for them to adjust to the light. As they adjusted I noticed something was wrong. My vision was kinda blurry...like it was back in our world.

When I thought this I sat bolt up right and looked around. The blurry image of my living room was what I saw. Turning I felt around on the side table next to the couch and quickly put my glasses on. The room came in to focus and I saw I was indeed back in my living room. Madoriko, Khaki, and Yuriko...er I mean Megan, Britney, and Guni were sound asleep.

"Was it all a dream?" I asked. Hearing movement I turned to see Megan who was sleeping on the other couch was awake. She was looking around confused. "Mad - er I mean Megan are you OK?"

She turned to look at me and her eyes widened. Sitting up she asked "Meagan? What...how...?" Unable to answer I just looked at her. "But...weren't we in Konaha?"

"Man how'd we get back here?" Guni asked as she sat up.

Turning I saw that Britney was also awake. "So...you mean it wasn't a dream?"

"I know one way to find out..." Britney said. She pulled up the sleeve of her T shirt on her right arm and said "Nope...it wasn't a dream." Then she showed us her arm and we saw that the tattoo was still there.

The rest of us checked our own arms and saw our tattoos were there as well. "OK...so it wasn't a dream...then how'd we get back?" Guni asked.

"Apparently the same way we got there." Britney said.

"Morning girls!" My Mom said as she came down the stairs.

We all jumped in surprise and quickly pulled our sleeves back down over the tattoos.. "Oh uh morning Mom." I said.

She smiled and said "How about doughnuts for breakfast? Your Dad went out to get some."

"Sounds good." Guni, Megan, Britney, and I said together.

After that my Mom headed for the kitchen. The four of us just sat there staring at each other. "It seems we weren't gone long in this world." Megan said.

"Yeah...time must move at a different rate in the ninja world." I said.

We talked a little more but still couldn't figure out how/why we were set to/back from the ninja world. Not much latter my Dad came home and we ate breakfast and acted as if noting had happened since my parents were around. After that we got cleaned up and went into my room.

"I'm sorta glad we're back but I miss the ninja world." Guni said as she laid back on my bed. The rest of us agreed.

"Well...I guess this is the end." Megan said. We all looked at her confused. "I have to go back home today." She said.

"Aw man...that's right." Britney said.

That deffinatly put a damper on the mood. So with sad hearts we helped her to pack up her stuff then piled in to my Dad's car. He was going to drive us to the airport to say goodbye to Megan.

"Well I guess this is goodbye..." Guni said sadly.

Shaking my head I said "No...not goodbye just see you next time." Megan nodded silently in agreement. This sucked...it totally sucked! Why was it that she had to leave? There was nothing we could do except what we were doing. One by one we gave her hugs. "

Have a safe flight and tell everyone we said hi." Guni said with tears forming in her eyes. This caused the rest of us to tear up.

"I will..." Megan said then she turned and headed up the escalator that would take her up to the area where the gates were. Britney, Guni, and I stood and watched as she disappeared from sight. Man life could suck sometimes.


	10. A day in the life of the real us

**_Authoress Note:_** Hey people I'm back with another chappie of 'Here we come!'. I woulda posted this two days ago but the site wouldn't let me. There were a few things I wanted to say about this chappie. First is it's about a day (not really a day more like a few moments lol) in the real lives of Me (Meagan), Britney, Megan, and Guni. It's not really interesting but it needed to be done. Second is...for those of you who may be confused the name 'Guni' is just a nickname. Her real name is Kelly but everyone calls her Guni so that's why I put it that way. Finally I tried to slip in some humor but I'm not sure if it worked. Isis (My muse) and I are trying as hard as we can to get things down for you guys. Well that's all for now. Enjoy and R and R please!!

* * *

**Megan's POV**

It has been a month since I went to the ninja world with my friends. During that time things had gone back to normal. This meant school. School still sucked even if you are in college but it's even worse because you actually have to pay for it. Anyways it had taken a while to get back in to the old rhythm of my life. First I had to adjust to being back in the real world then I had to adjust to having to come back home to Nevada. It had been hard to leave all my friends behind just like all the other times.

Alright enough of this sad stuff! My family has no clue about my trip to the ninja world. It only took two days for me to slip up and forget about my tattoo. Oh man it had caused a huge uproar. There was lots of yelling and things like 'How can you be so irresponsible?' and 'Are you completely nuts?' Were said amongst other things.

So life has gone back to normal and as I said before this meant school. I was currently sitting in my room staring at my back pack. Inside sat my biology book. My professor had decided to assign us a ten page paper on the life cycle of an amphibian. This was going to take forever!

Grumbling about the evilness of professors I pulled out my book and folder. Finding a comfortable position on my bed I opened my book and began. "OK…..so the life cycle of frogs…….." I murmured as I looked through my book. Like I said before…..it's going to take forever!

**Meagan's POV**

It was Tuesday which meant I was currently sitting in my Abnormal Psychology class. Now for most people this would be boring and made even more so since the class started at 7:50 in the morning but not for me. Sure it was a pain in the ass to get up so early but I loved the class. As usual I was sitting and paying close attention to my professor as he lectured. Now please understand that I'm not a geek who loves school I just love learning about psychology….anyways I was copying the notes down as he wrote them on the bored.

As time went on an annoying sound reached my ears. At first I didn't know what it was but after looking around the room I discovered what it was. The girl sitting behind me had her head resting on her closed book and was sound asleep. She was also snoring. I tried to ignore it. I mean hey it's her money she's wasting by sleeping not mine but after twenty minutes of this my eye began to twitch. Man was this girl getting on my nerves!!! Five minutes latter and I was starting to twitch.

The boy sitting next to me leaned over and tapped me on the shoulder saying "Can I borrow a piece of paper?"

Poor guy was in the wrong place at the wrong time. In a flash he was laying flat on his back clutching his cheek. Needless to say the entire class had fallen silent and was now watching.

I was just as surprised as everyone else. Sure I would sometimes think about punching people but I had never really done it.

The boy pulled himself together and sat back in his desk. He shot me weird looks all the while.

The class had begun to whisper as the professor cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him. "Now that would be a perfect example of today's discussion on border line personality disorders."

I couldn't help it…..my head fell forward and landed with a 'thump' on my open book. The rest of class was going to be interesting.

**Britney's POV**

Two floors up and five doors down from where Meagan was having a very interesting day in psychology I sat in my English class. I personally was trying my best to stay awake. It had been a long night for me. A paper we had had to write was due that day and my computer chose to crash last night wiping out half of my paper. So I had spent hours retyping it. Man sometimes computers really suck.

Anyways today the professor was reading a section of our text book out loud. Under normal circumstances it's hard to stay awake when he does but it was even worse today. His slow annoying voice (Think of the guy who does the 'Clear Eyes' eye drops commercials) was ten times worse.

My head soon began to droop. When it did I jerked myself awake then I would slip off to sleep again and the whole process kept repeating itself until…………….--BAM-- "OW!!!! Holy Mother of Chickens that hurt!" I cried as I rubbed my forehead. I hadn't woken up this time and my forehead had slammed on to the desk……rather painfully might I add. It took a minute to realize the professor was no longer talking and that everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked confused.

"Um….what's a 'Holy Mother of Chickens'?" One of my classmates asked.

I looked at her like she was an idiot. "What do you mean? It's the Holy Mother of Chickens." The class gave me weird looks.

" --Cough-- All right class lets get back to the lesson." The professor said. He began to read once more and I sat in my seat shaking my head.

**Guni's POV**

All of my friends were currently having…..interesting days. I on the other hand was having a…..slightly boring day. My theater professor had canceled class for the day so I was stuck with nothing to do. Deciding to get some breakfast I headed to the Tiger's Den (The cafeteria on our campus) to get something to eat. At least the food here was better than the food at my high school. The food there would give you nightmares for weeks.

Anyways so I am now sitting by myself at a table eating and looking over my math notes. There was one thing about math that stuck with me through all the years I've been in school and that is……math sucks. It really truly sucks. After about ten minutes I had to put the notes away. They were giving me a head ache. It's not that I had trouble with math it's just I didn't like it.

Pulling out a spiral notebook I opened it up to where I had left off. In this notebook was a story I had began to write before our trip to the ninja world but since we had gotten back I have also been using it to write down all the events that I could remember from being in the ninja world. I was currently writing down the cool welcome party we had had. Since I hadn't been with everyone I had to talk to them and figure out what they had done. This was made difficult how ever because a lot of our memories were still gone since after we ate the sugar cookies to when we woke up with the tattoos the next morning.

When I think of the tattoo's I can't help but flinch. Megan, Britney, and Meagan had told me how their parents had reacted. My mother had freaked out as well.

Shaking my head I pulled out the loose pieces of paper I had stuck in the spiral notebook and unfolded them. On them were written what the others were able to remember from the party. There were some large gaps that we really needed to figure out. Knowing it will take a while to remember (Or if we will remember at all) what had happened I did the only thing I could do. I wrote down what we knew but left some room to add stuff in latter. One thing I knew for sure though was that the party had been a blast!


	11. Return: Fear for your lives people!

_**Authoress Note:**_ OK so here's chappie 9 of Here We Come! There's a new person in this chappie. His name is Austin but he also goes by Tuff and Tuffy so don't get confused. I hope you guys like it. Though since I haven't been getting reviews I'm assuming you guys aren't interested in this story anymore. If I don't get a review for this chappie then I'm just gonna put it on permant hiatus. In fact I might do it with all of my stories. It just seems like you guys don't like them anymore. Anyways R and R if you want more. Enjoy!

Oh and I put in a glossary at the end for the IM abbreviations. Most of them you should know but there might be a few you don't so I figured I'd just make it easier on everyone and put it in.

**Akina121:** Is Megan

**ChunNay: **Is me (Meagan)

**SkittlesLover: **Is Britney

**UrbanFairy:** Is Guni

* * *

I was currently at home on the computer. I was supposed to be working on a report for my English class but I was talking to my friends and sorta ignoring it…… 

-----

**Akina121:** So what's up?

**ChunNay:** Nada

**SkittlesLover:** Same here

**UrbanFairy:** A whole lotta nothing…..

**ChunNay:** We all lead such interesting lives huh?

**SkittlesLover:** Oh yes…..just the other day I saved a llama from drowning N a pool of chicken noodle soup.

**ChunNay:** LOL!!

**Akina121:** ROFL!

**UrbanFairy:** U 2? I saved one 2 cept it was tomato soup….

-----

As you could tell we were having a very intelligent conversation. This er….interesting conversation continued on for a while.

-----

**SkittlesLover:** So have U done Ur report Meagan?

**ChunNay:** (Shifty eyes) Perhaps…..

**Akina121:** Yeah right! U know U haven't

**ChunNay:** Hey how do U know?!

**UrbanFairy:** Because we know you….

**ChunNay:**...

**Akina121:** Has anyone else remembered anymore about the party?

**UrbanFairy:** Nope

**ChunNay:** I don't think we ever will

**SkittlesLover:** I wish we could go back

**Akina121:** Me 2…..I got a big test coming up I wouldn't mind missing

**UrbanFairy, ChunNay, SkittlesLover:** LOL!

**ChunNay:** You got a point…..that would be a great way of getting outta havin 2 do that stupid report

**UrbanFairy:** (Sigh) I miss Ebisu!

**SkittlesLover:** We all miss our guys….

**ChunNay and Akina121:** Yeah

**UrbanFairy:** If I were there now I would _--EDITED FOR ADULT CONTENT--_

**Akina121:** Ew…..WTMI!

**UrbanFairy:** What? U know Ud do da same thing

**Akina121:** Well…..maybe

**ChunNay:** LOL so I C we brought out your perv side huh?

**SkittlesLover:** It's always out

**UrbanFairy:** Damn straight and proud of it

**Akina121:** Well lets get back on topic

**ChunNay:** Which 1? My report, ur test, how we miss our guys, what Guni wants 2 do 2 Ebisu, or the fact that we're all pervs?

**Akina121:** LOL!!!

**Akina121:** I meant how we all want 2 go back

**ChunNay:** ooooo

**SkittlesLover:** What's da point? We don have a way 2 get there.

**UrbanFairy:** I just wish we knew how we got there N the 1st place

**ChunNay:** Me 2

-----

I really missed being in the Naruto world. Living with my friends and hanging out with the people from Naruto. It had been a blast! Why did we have to come back when Naruto and I had started to become so close? I know why…….the cosmos hate me…..Anyways I was thinking of actually working on my report (GASP!) when my nephew Austin came walking in to my room. "Hi Tuff what are you doing up here?" I asked the little boy.

He smiled brightly the way all two year olds can and said "Meme play!"

Glancing back at my computer I said "Aw Tuffy I'm sorry but I can't." Like any two year old denied something he got a crushed look on his face. Oh man…..I could never just let him leave like that. Damn my maternal instincts!!! "Alright Tuffy Lemme say goodbye to my friends then we'll go play OK?" I said.

Instantly his face lit up and he said "OK!"

-----

**ChunNay:** Sorry guys g2g

**UrbanFairy:** Gonna work on your report?

**SkittlesLover:** GASP!

**Akina121:** (Dies of shock)

**ChunNay:** Ha ha….no Tuff's here and you know I can't deny him when he gets that 'But Aunt Meme don't you love me?' look

**Akina121:** Ouch….well then ttyl

**SkittlesLover and UrbanFairy:** ttyl

**ChunNay:** Bye

-----

So I signed off and headed off to play with my nephew. I swear kids know just how to work you so you can never say no to them without feeling like crud in the end. Oh well…..he's my nephew and I love him. As usual he kept me going nonstop for hours. By the time he went home I was exhausted. Is it just me or does it seem that little kids have the ability to suck up all of your energy and use it for themselves? Deciding that my report could wait for another day (Even though it was actually do the day after tomorrow…) I went upstairs and collapsed on my bed not even bothering to change in to my pajamas. Just as I was falling in to wonderful…..blissful sleep there was a sudden blinding light. "ARGH!!!!!" I cried covering my eyes with my hands. When the light finally faded I looked around my surroundings. In front of me was a sort of….black hole thingie….and yes I said thingie….and through the black hole thingie I was able to see…..YOU! LOL just kidding. No I was able to see my friends.

I stared at them wide eyed and mouth gaping. "She looks like a goldfish on crack…." Megan said.

That snapped me out of my shock. "What the heck?" I asked pointing at them.

"Don't ask…..all I know is this thing showed up in my room and me being the curious person I am stuck my head through it. I found myself here in the Naruto world. Then all you guys just started showing up one by one." Britney said.

"Weird…." I murmured.

"No shit." Guni said.

"Did this thing show up in your guys houses?" I asked Guni and Megan.

"Yup in our rooms." Megan said. I frowned. OK….this was really really really re-……(Er….you get the idea) weird.

"Speaking of rooms….when's the last time you cleaned yours?" Guni asked peering around me and in to my room.

Scowling I said "Move over and let me through." They moved and with out hesitation I went through the black hole thingie. It was a weird sensation….sorta like being forced through a REALLY small hole.

**_

* * *

_****_GLOSSARY_**

**N:** In

**ROFL:** Roll on floor laughing

**U:** You

**2:** To

**Ur:** Your

**WTMI:** Way to much information

**Da:** The

**C:** See

**Perv side:** Perverted side

**1:** One

**Pervs:** Perverts

**Don:** Don't

**1st:** First

**G2G:** Got to go

**TTYL:** Talk to you latter


	12. Where the fudge are we now!

_**Authoress Note:**_ Yellow everyone! I'm here to let ya'll know that the weirdness is continuing!!!!!! LOL OK so this chappie isn't very long and may seem...confusing and well...that's the point lol. I figure you guys woulda noticed by now that this story is strange, weird, and confusing. If it's to confusing let me know and I'll explain it to you OK? Now for reviews! **_Konoka:_** Some words were off? How so? Confusing because of the IM'ing? Sorry about that. **_DF:_** Erm...ah I don't remember what the review was about lol. Don't wanna fear what??? Oh and for the record...you are weird lol :) just kiddin. **_BwsAnti-Thesis:_** (Sigh) Yes I know about the "T" problem in later...I've been trying to catch that and fix it but I guess some slip by. I have **_NO IDEA_** why I keep spelling it like that! (Bangs head on key board) _Why? Why? Why?_ (Cough) Er well I'm glad you like this. Oh and you're new right? Well then welcome! OK so that's all everyone. Sorry it took so long. Enjoy and R and R!!!!

* * *

OK so here I am….where I'm not really certain but I am where ever I am…..and it's really freakin weird! After going through that stupid black hole thingie I felt as if I was being forced through a really really really really….er you get the idea…..small hole. That feeling went away after about a minute or two. Now I feel….well normal I guess. Anyways I'm surrounded by darkness at the moment and as far as I know I'm alone. 

"Hey anyone there?" I called out hoping I wasn't alone. Suddenly something slammed in to me really hard. "OW! What the hell?!"

"Oh sorry!"

"Eh is that you Guni?"

"Meagan?"

"Yes."

"Er Meg #1 or Meg # 2?" She asked hesitantly.

Since there were two of us named Megan/Meagan things got pretty confusing. So my mother….or was it my father? Ah I can't remember which! (Cough) er anyways one of them came up with the idea of using Meg #1 and Meg # 2. Since I'm (Meagan the one writing this) the older of the two of us (I'm 21 and she's 20) I'm known as Meg #1 and she's (Megan) known as Meg # 2.

"Meg # 1." I said.

"Ah OK."

"So……what's going on here?"

"You think I know??!!" She cried.

"Rgh this is all Britney's fault!" I cried.

"Hey how's it my fault?!"

"Eh Brit?" Guni asked.

"Yes. Now how the heck is this my fault?" She demanded.

"Well you're the one that showed up with this stupid black hole thingie!"

"You didn't have to get in it!"

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No. You. Didn't."

"Yes. I. Did."

"Alright enough you two!"

"Hi Meg # 2!" Guni called cheerfully.

Man this was getting annoying! It was still pitch black so we couldn't see anything at all. How the hell were we supposed to figure any of this out if we couldn't see anything????

"Fighting isn't gonna get us any where you guys. We have to stay calm."

"She's right." Britney said sighing.

"Yeah, Yeah." I murmured.

"So lets try to figure this out." Megan said (Meg # 2)

"OK well…..Brit said that when she went through the black hole thingie that she ended up in the Naruto world." Guni began.

"That's right I was in the Naruto world." Britney said.

"OK so then how did we end up here…..where ever here is?" I asked.

"I dunno….maybe when Meagan (Me) came through something went wrong."

"Hey there's no way that this is my fault!" I cried.

Sighing Britney said "Calm down Meagan I'm not blaming you."

Eh she was right. I was just worked up because of the situation. Wouldn't you be? I mean come on we're floating in nothing but darkness for crying out loud!

"OK so we're all in agreement that something obviously went wrong?" Megan asked.

"Yup." Said Guni.

"Sad but true." I grumbled.

"Yes." Britney said sighing.

"OK now all we need to do is figure out what went wrong." Megan said.

------------------------

And so we all began to think…….I'm gonna end it here because you guys don't need to see the ugly process of us trying to think.

"Hey!!!!" (That would be Megan ((Meg # 2)), Guni, and Britney)

"What do you mean by that?" Guni demanded.

Oh nothing……


	13. Who the fudge are you?

**_Authoress Note:_** Hey everyone I'm back and a heck of a lot sooner than I thought! OK so this chappie is a lil longer than the last. Maybe by a little over 100 words or so I'm not sure. Now for reviews! **_DF:_** (Huggles) It's been soooooo long since I've heard from you!!!!! I missed ya :). I'm glad ya liked that last one. You'll probably like this one to lol. **_Konoka:_** Hehe I'm glad you think this story is weird. That makes me feel so great! **_BwsAnti-Thesis:_** Eh do you mind if I sorta shorten your name? Makes things a little easier for me lol. Ask the people above you. That's what I did with them lol. If it's OK then let me know how you want it shortened please? Also...is this update soon enough for ya? lol well that's all everyone. Take care and R and R please!!!!

* * *

Okay…..so the ugly process of us trying to think is now over. 

"Will you stop doing that?!" (Britney)

What?

"Making fun of our thinking." (Guni)

Oh…..

"Yeah you know it's not very nice." (Megan (( Meg # 2 )) )

(Sigh) Sorry you guys are right. It is mean.

(Brit, Guni, and Meg # 2 leave)

But it's the truth……

-------------------

We're still floating in this dang darkness……and now I've got a massive head ache. Man I swear the cosmos hate me!!!!!!! (Cough) Er anyways we've all thought it over and……we STILL have no idea how we got here.

"Agh this is so freakin annoying!" Megan cried.

"I know. This darkness thing sucks." Britney grumbled.

"OK who ever may be out there listening or watching us will ya please help us out??!!" Guni cried causing everyone to flinch.

"Guni that's not gonna do anything." I said frowning even though they couldn't see it.

"Maybe it will."

"No it wont."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"DON'T START THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!" Megan cried causing everyone to flinch again.

----Sheesh can't you four be quiet for even a minute?----

OK what the hell was that?!

"AGH whose there?!" Britney cried.

----Does it really matter?----

"Ah….yeah it sorta does." Guni said.

"Yeah because it's not normal to hear a voice coming from no where." I said.

----How do you know I'm not floating next to you?----

"Well….."

"OK now that's even more creepy…..havin some guy you don't know floating next to you and you can't even see him." Megan said.

"I'd have to agree with that." I said.

"Me to." Britney said.

"Me three." Guni said.

"Who knows what he'll do to us poor defenseless girls!" Britney said.

"You're right Brit he may be a pervert!" I said.

----If anyone here's a pervert it's you four.----

We floated in silence for a few seconds. Then the four of us said…..

"Well that is right."

----See?----

"But we're not guys!" Guni cried.

----What's that got to do with it?----

"It's a well known fact that perverted guys are more dangerous than perverted girls."

Actually…..that may not be true. Sometimes a perverted girl can be ten times more dangerous than a perverted guy. Eh heh anyways back to what the others were saying….

----Man how'd I ever get stuck with you four?----

"That's what we'd like to know!" We cried.

----Alright not so loud sheesh.----

"Will you tell us where the heck we are?" Britney demanded.

----Isn't it obvious?----

"Ah no….not really." I said.

----You're floating in darkness.----

OMG is he serious?????? Who the heck is this guy and why is he here? Not to mention why are we and where are we?

"That's not an answer!" Guni said angrily.

----Yes it is. You asked me where you were and I told you. You're floating in darkness.----

"Rgh….fine then why are we floating in darkness?" I asked.

----Well…..----

"Well what?" We cried.

----That one's a little tougher to answer.----

"Why?" Megan asked.

----Because.----

"Because why?" I asked. Man this guy was REALLY getting annoying.

-----Man you all ask to many questions.----

"Who wouldn't in a situation like this?" Britney asked.

----Well….you may have a point there. Mind you I said may.----

Oh man now my head is hurting even more. Why was this guy being so annoying? Didn't he understand that all we wanted was to get out of this freaking darkness????

"W-will you p-please tell us?" Megan suddenly asked.

OK why was she stuttering?

"(Sniffle) P-please?"

Ah now I get it! She's trying to play the guy. Using the old 'I'm just an innocent little girl' routine. Man Megan can really play that part well. This guy didn't stand a chance (Snicker).

----Ah….----

"Please? (Sniffle, sniffle)"

----Alright, alright just stop crying!!!!!----

Hehe Megan you rock!!!!!!


	14. Look in to your what?

**_Authoress Note:_** Hey people I wanna dedicate this chappie to...my math professor!!!! I know what you're thinking...'Why the heck is she dedicating this to her math professor???' Well it's because of him that I was able to write this chappie! OK so there I was sitting in the class room waiting for him to show up...still waiting...then I get the idea for this chappie and start writing...still waiting...still waiting...the guy never even showed up! Since he didn't show we were able to go home. By that time I had finished this chappie. If he had showed up I never would of had the time to write this :). OK so enough rambling on to the reviews! **_DF:_** Aw thanks _**DF**_ for punching him!!!! (Huggles) You're so nice defending us like that. **_Konoka:_** Um...so was that you sayin you liked the way Megan was actin? If I remember Ai means love right???? Glad ya thought it was funny **_Jase_** :). **_BWT:_** Ah yes the innocent little girl routine almost never fails! I've used it a couple of times myself lol. Well that's all everyone. If ya live in America...have a happy turkey day (Thanks giving) if ya don't...have a happy Thursday lol. Enjoy and R and R!!!

* * *

---- Okay so you want to know why you're here right? ---- 

"Well duh!" Britney cried.

---- Hey keep that up and I wont tell you. ----

"I'm starting to think you aren't going to tell us at all."

---- Sheesh you need to have some trust. ----

"Trust? You've given us no reason to trust you." I said.

"Yeah. For all we know you could be trying to lull us into a false sense of security." Guni said.

"(Sniff) So you c-can (Sniff) have your way with us." Megan said still playing the innocent act.

---- W-what?! ----

"You heard her. You're lulling us into a false sense of security so you can have your way with us." I said angrily.

---- That's disgusting. Why would I want to have my way with you? ----

Oh hell no he did _not _just say that. This guy is so going to get it!!!

There was a deadly silence then. None of us moved or said a word.

---- Ah… ----

"What the heck do you mean by that?!" Britney cried.

"Are you saying we're ugly?" Guni asked.

"Well?" I demanded.

We were all pissed and wanted an answer. Now.

---- Eh heh no that came out wrong. I - I meant that I would never do such a thing to anyone. ----

"Yeah right!" Megan cried all signs of the innocent act gone.

---- (Sigh) Anyways back to what I was saying. The reason you are here lies within you. ----

"Huh?" Guni said.

"WTF?" Britney said ((You know I just realized I'm makin it sound like Britney's always mean and cussing…she's not like that really.))

"Are you crazy?" I said.

"What?" Megan said.

---- Oh man….look inside of your hearts. There you will find the answer. ----

"Our hearts?" Megan asked hesitantly.

---- Yes. Now concentrate and look in to your hearts. ----

This guy better not be messing with us. None of us were in the mood.

---- Come on just do it. ----

Huh…this guy is starting to sound annoyed. Well now he knows how we feel. If we have to stay here any longer we're all going to go crazy….er crazier than we already are. If that's even possible.

"Alright we'll do it but you better not be messing with us." Guni said.

So the four of us closed our eyes and concentrated. How exactly do you look in to your heart? I have no idea. Seconds ticked by…..minutes ticked by….

---- Well? ----

No one spoke. More time passed.

---- Well how about now? ----

I was starting to twitch at this point. Hm….I wonder how the others are doing? Okay just relax……GAH!!!

"How the heck do we do this??!!" The four of us cried at once.

---- W - what? ----

"How. Do. We. Do. This." Megan said in an extremely annoyed voice.

---- So…none of you could do it? ----

Silence….silence….silence…..cricket chirps…..((Huh where'd that cricket come from?))….silence….

---- You're serious? None of you were able to look in to your hearts? ----

Yet again….

Silence….silence….silence…..cricket chirps…..((Seriously people where'd that cricked come from?????))….silence….

---- Do you even have hearts? ----

Man this guy is _really_ pushing it. Does he have a death wish? Jeez….

"Excuse me?" I asked.

---- Er yes? ----

"Did you just imply that we don't have hearts?"

---- Oh boy… ----

"I swear if I _ever_ see you I'm killing you!!!!!!"

---- (Cough) ----

"Yeah!" Megan, Britney, and Guni cried.

---- O - Okay…..um I think I can help. ----

"Think?" I said.

"You better." Britney said in a threatening voice.

---- Okay, Okay just let me think for a minute. ----

"Don't hurt yourself." Guni said with a smirk even though no one could see it.

We all snickered.

---- Very funny. ----

"We think so." Megan said.

Silence……((I thought I'd be nice and leave it at that lol))

---- Alright now just do what I tell you. Close your eyes and relax. ----

Relax? Is that even possible to do here? Now maybe if we were trapped in a tornado maybe, just maybe, we could relax. Trapped in nothingness…..makes it kind of hard to relax.

---- Just do it! ----

Yow Mr. Attitude!

Closing out eyes we tried our best to relax. Okay…..breath in….breath out…..breath in….breath out…..


	15. Answers: Part 1

**_Authoress Note:_** Hey everyone! Hope ya guys had a great turkey day (Thanks giving). Ugh...my father said we were crazy and he was right. As some of you know today (November 23) is known as black Friday (Basically there's a whole lotta sales at a bunch of different stores.). Now every year my family and I go out shopping. So this morning I got up at 2:30 (AM people!!!) and got ready to go out by 3:30 - 4:00. First place we went? Wal Mart of course! The place didn't open until 5:00am so we stood in line (Outside!!!) and froze out butts off. Personally I have no idea why I was there because I had no money to spend. In the end I ended up watching my nephews (3yrs and 1 year) while their mother went and fought her way to get them their Christmas presents. Oh man it was awful!!!!! After that we went to the mall then Target. After that I had to come home 'cause I was feeling really sick. By then it was er...11:00am. I got a lil sleep but still feel cruddy and tiered so forgive me if this has a lot of mistakes. This was actually written before hand (On paper) then I just finished typing it now. Alright enough of my ranting. On to the reviews!!!! **_DF:_** lol yeah he was really making us mad. Annoying bum... **_BWT:_** lol it seems he's starting to make everyone mad. Well I hope you all like this chappie. Enjoy and R and R please!!!

* * *

---- Relax and listen to the sound of my voice…..---- 

I could feel myself starting to relax. Mmm……it felt really nice. I can't remember the last time I relaxed like this.

---- Picture in your mind a door…….slowly the door opens and you go through it. ----

There in my mind was a big old fashioned door. It slowly opened and there on the other side I saw a white light. I moved through the door and saw so many things at once I couldn't tell what was what.

---- Now concentrate on what it is that you want. ----

What was it that I wanted? Oh yeah I wanted to know why my friends and I are trapped in this place.

---- Relax and take your time. The answer will come to you. ----

Time passed. Don't ask me how long though because I don't know. For all I know it could have been seconds or hours.

---- Did you find your answers? ----

Opening my eyes I just floated there. Was that really the answer?

"I - I think so." Guni stammered sounding surprised.

"Yeah…" Britney said softly.

"I can't believe it." I said.

"Me either….." Megan murmured.

---- Do you understand now?" ---- The voice asked softly.

I don't know about my friends but I know the reason we are here and it's a very unexpected one.

"We're here because our hearts……" I began.

"Wish to be…." Megan said.

""In two places…." Guni said.

"At the same time." Britney finished.

---- Exactly. You four want to be in both the real world and the Naruto world. ----

"There's no way we can be in two places at once." Megan said.

"No there isn't. What can we do?" Guni asked.

"Nothing."

"No there has to be a way. We can't spend the rest of our lives floating in nothingness." I said.

"Hey whoever you are what are we supposed to do?" Britney asked.

---- You have to decide where you want to be. Your world or the Naruto world. ----

What? We have to decide? That isn't fair! We may have only been in the Naruto world for a short time but we already had friends and lives. We belonged there. On the other hand we were born in our world. We had family there. So we belonged there as well.

"You mean we have to choose between our families and friends." Megan said.

---- Yes. ----

"How? How are we supposed to choose?!" Guni cried.

---- It is up to you. ----

"No! No this isn't fair!" Britney said.

"Why are you doing this?" Megan asked sadly.

---- I know that this isn't fair. This was not supposed to happen. ----

"Then why did it?" I asked.

There was silence for several seconds.

---- We don't know. ----

"What? How can you not know?!"

---- Some things are out of our control. ----

"Who are you?" Megan asked.

---- An Angel of Destiny. ----

Wow talk about unexpected…..

"Angel of Destiny?" Guni asked.

---- Yes. ----

"That can't be! Our destinies are our own to make." I said.

---- Yes they are. However we are here to watch over the changes that occur that will affect your destinies. Sometimes such as now we are forced to intervene. ----

"How can we fix this?" Guni asked.

---- You know the answer to that question. ----

Once more we lapsed in to silence. How are we supposed to decide?

"Oh I have an idea!" Megan suddenly exclaimed.

"What, Really?" Britney asked surprised at how quickly she had come up with something.

"Yeah! Think about it you guys. When we went to the Naruto world we weren't our normal selves. We were the characters that we had created."

"Yeah she's right!" I exclaimed thinking back to when we had first woken up in the Naruto world.

"Is that the answer?" Britney asked.

---- That is correct. ----


	16. Answers: Part 2

**_Authoress Note:_** Hey everyone. This is most likely will be the last update for a little while. I'm really sorry guys it's just I don't feel very well right now and because of that can't write. I hope you guys understand. Now for reviews!! **_Darkfire Wolf Fist:_** Well I see you've read the first chappie. I hope you make it this far and enjoy it along the way. **_BWT:_** lol sorry the answer isn't 42... it's 24!!! lol j/k.. You'll get the answer in this chappie. **_Konoka:_** Yellow everyone!!! You know for a while there I was beginning to wonder if ya had MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder) lol I'm just kidding. Besides if anyone has that it would be me lol. Okay now where are ya lost at? Let me know if you're still lost after this chappie. If you are I'll try to explain it. Well enjoy and R and R please!!!

* * *

"Okay so our characters are the answer. Is there a way to separate our characters from our real selves?" Megan asked. 

The Angel of Destiny was silent for a few seconds before saying…..

---- There is but…. ----

"But what?" Britney asked.

---- It is not exactly a painless procedure. ----

"Can you just tell us?"

---- Your characters can be separated. However because you created them they are a part of you and because of this a small piece of you must be removed. ----

"A piece of us?" Guni asked.

---- Yes. A small part of your essence. ----

"Essence? You mean our souls?" I asked a little worried.

If it mean giving up a piece of my soul forget about it! There is no way in hell I would do that. Not for anything.

---- No, no not your soul. It's more like……chakra. ----

"Chakra?" Megan asked.

---- Yes chakra. The energy that the ninjas use for their jutsus. ----

"We know what chakra is."

Alright now things are starting to get really really weird. If you would have told me that one day three of my friends and I would be trapped in nothingness not to mention have our characters, that are a part of us, removed I'd have said you were insane. Not in a good way either.

---- Very well then. Are you willing to do it?" ----

"Will we be able to know what our characters are doing in the Naruto world?" Megan asked.

---- You have a connection to the Naruto world. One that you obtained there. ----

"Our tattoos." Britney said.

---- Correct. As long as you have those tattoos you will have a connection to your characters. All you have to do is close your eyes and concentrate on them. ----

Was it worth it? To have our characters removed so that in a way we can be in two worlds at once? Honestly I don't know. The four of us talked it over with each other and thought over it on our own. In the end we each reached a decision.

"For years now we've been creating characters and writing stories. We've dreamed of these places then finally got to go to one. I - I'm willing to part with my character. " Megan murmured.

---- What about the rest of you? ----

"It may hurt to be separated from her but I'm willing to do it to." I said.

"It might be kinda cool to have Kaki there and be able to see what she's doing. I'm in." Britney said.

"Yeah like a movie." Guni said. "I'm in."

---- Very well then it will be done. Remember it will hurt somewhat. ----

"Gah just do it!" Britney cried.

---- Okay then. All you have to do is picture your character in you mind. ----

Closing my eyes I pictured Dakota. She was smiling at me. Maybe she knew what was going to happen? Seconds later a pain throbbed in my head. Sort of like how it feels when you're getting a head ache.

---- Alright make sure to keep picturing them. ----

The pain suddenly increased and spread through my body. Holly mother of fudge! It was there was something inside of me and it was fighting to come out.

---- Just a little longer. ---- The Angels voice sounded a little strained.

Now the pain was pulsating through me. Squeezing my eyes closed I fought to keep the image of Dakota in my mind.

---- It's done. ----

Opening my eyes I was still unable to see anything.

"Did it work?" Guni asked.

Suddenly a soft light appeared. Sort of like a child's night light. Now for the first time since we ended up here we could see each other. There right in front of me floated Dakota.

"I - It worked." I stammered in shock.

"Yes it did." Dakota said with a small smile.

Yikes this is kinda creepy…..

Looking around I saw Guni, Yuriko, Megan, Madoriko, Britney, and Kaki. Talk about weird.

"Okay what now?" Megan asked.

---- Now Kaki, Madoriko, Dakota, and Yuriko will go to the Naruto world. The four of you will return to your own world. ----

"Just like that?" Britney asked.

---- Yes. You all will return to your regular lives. ----

Well now that was fast.


	17. Life goes on: Part 1

**_Authoress Note: _**Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chappie.

**_Isis:_** (Appears out of no where) Hello!

**_Me:_** Okay so if you all don't remember or know Isis (Is) is my muse. Anyways about this chappie. It's -

**_Isis:_** (Cuts in singing) I've got a lovely bunch of coco nuts deedlee dee / There they are standing in a row / Bum bum bum / Big ones / Small ones / Some as big as your head!!!!!!! (From _Disney's, The_ _Lion King_)

**_Me:_** (Sweat drop) Sorry about that. Isis isn't back to her normal self yet. She hit her head and was out cold for a while. I have no idea why the muse hospital let her out already...

**_Random Muse Doctor:_** (Shouts from seemingly no where) She's your responsibility now!!!! (Mumbles) Thank goodness...

**_Me:_** AGH!!! Anyways as I was trying to say (Shoots a glare a Is) This chappie is...well...I'm not sure if I like it or not. Also I wanted to let you guys know that the story is winding down now.

**_Isis:_** Lalalalalalalalal... (Dancing around now)

**_Me:_** (Twitch) Now for reviews!!!! **_BWT:_** It does sound painful huh? (Shudders) yikes. **_DF:_** Well my friend you are correct!!! (And not yet forgivin for not updating! J/k) this isn't over yet but it will be soon...very soon. But remember after this is finished I'm gonna post Broken Promises!!!! **_Konoka:_** OI!!!! Have some of you been goin by different names or am I just going crazier? (Cough) Cousins huh? Cool. I know I was updating like mad. It was all thanks to Isis.

**_Isis:_** IT'S YOUR FAULT CHUN WHY I HURT MYSELF!!!!!

**_Me:_** (Coughcough) Yeah well...that's sorta true. She was so shocked she got through to me she passed out and fell. Oh well. Anyways! That's all everyone. Enjoy and R and R please!!!!

**_Isis:_** If you don't I shall sing the Barney song to you for all of eternity!!!!!!!!

* * *

Kaki looked around the empty school yard and sighed happily. It had been a few weeks since she had separated from Britney. They were all surprised to find that when they had returned to the Naruto world almost no time had passed. No one had even known they were gone since to them it had only been one night. Now here she was waiting for the academy to let out for the day. A light blush covered her cheeks when she thought of the date she and Iruka were going to have after he finished work. 

To Kaki's complete surprise Iruka had been the one to ask her out. She'd been walking back from the grocery store when she had run in to him. It was so cute! Iruka was so nervous he could hardly speak or even look her in the eye. It had taken a lot of control not to outright glomp the poor guy and scream out 'Yes!' at the top of her lungs.

Hearing the last bell of the day ring Kaki looked up and watched the ninja hopefuls come hurrying out of the building. About ten minutes after the last student wandered out Iruka walked up to her.

"Sorry about that Kaki. There was some paper work I had to take care of." Iruka apologized.

Smiling brightly up at him she said "It's okay Iruka I understand. Are you ready to go?"

A light blush spread over his face as he said "Y - yeah."

'Ah he's sooooooo cute!!!!!!!' Kaki squealed in her mind. Taking his hand in to her own she tugged him along. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Oh um there's this place that I thought you'd like." He said quickening his pace enough so they were walking side by side instead of her tugging him along.

----------

Yuriko stood out side of the Hokage tower tapping her foot. She was waiting for Ebisu. He'd agreed to take her out to dinner that night and so far the man was no where to be seen. Growling she scanned the area and spotted a random nin walking out of the tower.

"Hey you!" She called as she hurried up to him.

The nin looked at her surprised. "Yes?"

"Have you seen Ebisu?"

"Actually I saw him about ten minutes ago. He said he was heading home for the day."

Eye twitching Yuriko said "Did he now?"

Sensing her anger the nin became a little nervous. "Er y - yes."

"Would you happen to know where Ebisu lives?"

The nin had a feeling that he shouldn't tell her where the man lived but if it came down to saving his own skin (The girl was looking murderous by this point) he'd tell her damn near anything. "Ah yeah he lives (insert address here (( What???? I couldn't think of an address so sue me!)) )."

"Thank you." Yuriko said giving him a small smile.

"No problem." To him the smile looked….well creepy.

Turning she hurried off to find Ebisu. The man watched her go and when she was out of sight let out a sigh of relief.

---- Five minutes later ----

"Oh Ebisu darling you didn't happen to forget about our date did you?" Yuriko asked in a sweet voice.

"Erm no, no of course not." Ebisu said backing away from the open door. 'Damn it how'd she find me??!!' It wasn't that she wasn't a nice girl to go out with it was just that sometimes she could be…..well…..scary.

"Wonderful! Now we better hurry up and get on that date right?"

"Yes of course."

Grabbing his hand in a vice like grip Yuriko dragged him from his apartment.

'What happened to the girl from the party?! She was nice and sweet…..this one's scary!' He thought as he followed along.

----------

Madoriko and Dakota sat together underneath a big shady tree. The two of them watched as team 7 practiced. Madoriko was waiting for Kakashi and Dakota was waiting for Naruto.

"So Madoriko how's it going with Kakashi?" Dakota asked in a low voice so no one else would hear.

"Hm? Oh well…." A light blush covered her cheeks as she said "Pretty good I think."

"This will be your third date right?"

"Yes."

"He's nice to you when you're out together right?"

"Yes of course he is. How about you and Naruto?" She asked wanting to get off the topic of her and Kakashi.

"Ah." Grinning a very Naruto_ish_ grin Dakota said "We're doing pretty good to."

"What's with that grin? Huh? Are you two behaving when you're alone?" Madoriko asked in a teasing voice.

"Madoriko!!!!" Blushing madly Dakota mumbled something.

"What was that?" She asked leaning in closer to her friend.

"Nothing."

"Liar! Now fess up or I'll bring the others in on this interrogation to."

"(Sigh) Fine! I said we've…..made out a few times." By this point Dakota had invented a new shade of red.

"REALLY??!!" Madoriko cried out happily. In fact it was loud enough to get team 7 attention.

"Everything alright over there you two?" Kakashi asked with a raised eye brow.

Groaning Dakota buried her face in her hands. How humiliating!!!!!!

Snickering Madoriko looked to Kakashi who was looking even more curious about what was going on. "Yes everything is fine. Right Dakota?"

"Agh shut it!" Shoving her friend Dakota jumped to her feet.

"Aw relax Dakota."

Grumbling Dakota went and sat behind the tree where no one could see her.

"Madoriko is Dakota okay?" Naruto asked sounding a little worried.

Suddenly a brilliant idea formed in Madoriko's mind. "You know I'm not so sure. Maybe you should check on her." She said with mock concern.

Looking to his sensei Naruto shrugged and headed over to Dakota. "Hey Kota you okay?" He asked kneeling down next to her.

Looking at him her face flushed lightly as she said "Yeah I'm okay."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

He sounded so concerned! Reaching out Dakota grabbed the front of his jacket and yanked him closer. She muffled his cry of surprise with a kiss.

---- With the others ----

"Madoriko what's going on?" Kakashi asked as she walked up to him.

"Hm? Oh nothing." Madoriko said in an innocent voice.

He may not have known her for very long but most of the time Kakashi could easily read Madoriko. "That's not true."

"Aw Kakashi don't ruin my fun!"

He gave her a look then sighed. Looking to Sakura (Who seemed to know _exactly_ what was going on somehow….) and Sasuke (Who looked as if he didn't care…big surprise huh?) and said "Alright you two practice is over for today."

After the two teens left Madoriko looked to Kakashi and said "Lets go."

"Go where?" He asked raising an eye brow.

"Spend some time together." She said smiling. 'Preferably alone.'

"Alright then lets go." They started heading off when Kakashi suddenly remembered his other student. "Should we leave those two alone?"

"Don't worry about it Kakashi. They can take care of themselves." Madoriko said hiding a smirk.


	18. Life goes on: Part 2

**_Authoress Note:_** Hey everyone!!!! How's it goin out there? Hope you all had a great holiday (What ever it may be that you celebrate :) ) and New Year as well. Honestly I thought it would be a lot longer before I updated because I was a little stuck on where to go next. Then today I got an idea. This is probably gonna make the story a little longer than I planned but oh well :). Anyways on to reviews!!!! _Ergh...the site is being a pain so I can't get to the reviews the way I normally do. I had to go through the ones from my mail box and there's so much stuff in there that I think I may have missed a review or two to answer...if I did I'm sorry._ **_BWS:_** lol I know Yuriko can seem scary sometimes but for the most part she's really a nice person. It's just...well she has her scary moments lol. **_DF:_** lol you better watch it buddy...say that a few to many times and you'll regret it!!! **_Konoka:_** Yeah I know they have it easy...(Mumbles) Lousy good for nothing...erm I mean yeah it was sweet! You know I wasn't thinking of doing any 'Big life changing event' as you put it lol but now I am!!!! **_Darkfire Wolf Fist:_** Take all the time you need to read this. Heck I'm just happy people are reading it at all! Well that's all everyone. Enjoy and R and R please!!!!

* * *

Five months have passed since my friends and I went to the Naruto world and since our characters were separated from our bodies. Things have gone back to normal for us in the real world and the others in the Naruto world. Christmas had come and passed (A little to quickly I think…) and now it is New Years eve. 

"Eh Guni do you have any New Years resolutions?" Britney asked from her seat on the couch.

Like I said before it is now New Years eve and the new year was slowly ticking closer and closer. We (Guni, Britney, and I) were celebrating it at my house. Megan had planned on coming down to spend it with us but that fell through. Naturally we were all really upset but there was nothing we could do about it. Though Britney did say something about 'If it comes down to it I'll ride a freakin skate board or even walk up to Nevada and bring her back down!' obviously that didn't happen.

"No not really." Guni said from the other couch.

"Yeah right! You know you have at least one." I said from the floor.

Thankfully my parents had been nice enough to clear out of the living room when they had come over (That was about…..five in the afternoon) so we had the room to ourselves. Seeing as how my room is still as small as ever this was a good thing.

Grumbling Guni said "Fine. My New Years resolution is to make it through the next year of classes without dropping even one." She had the tendency to take to many classes at once so she ended up getting swamped. This led her to get frustrated which lead her to give up and finally to drop one or even all of the classes.

"Really? That's great Guni! I know you can do it." I said sitting up and smiling brightly at her.

"Yeah she's right. You can do it." Britney said.

"Thanks. What about you two?"

"Well my New Years resolution is to find a better freakin job! Working at Target really really sucks." Britney said scowling.

"Bah be happy you even have a job!" I exclaimed with a scowl of my own.

"Yeah yeah what about you Meagan?" She asked.

"Mmmm…..well I'm not sure really. Maybe to finish more of my stories or to not put off doing my school work." I said laying back down.

"If I were you……I'd take the first one." Guni said.

"Me to." Britney mumbled. The three of us talked for a while longer before Britney suddenly said "Guys it's time!!!!"

Looking to the clock I saw it was 11: 56. We had four minutes left in the year of 2007.

"Quick call Megan!" I cried.

Since she hadn't been able to come down to spend New Years with us we had come up with a plan. We'd call her up and we'd put on our speaker phones and count down together. Odd some people would say but hey it's better than nothing.

Britney whipped out her cell phone and within seconds had Megan on the other end.

"Hey it's about time! I thought you guys had forgotten." Megan said sounding as if she were pouting.

"Never!!!!" Britney, Guni, and I cried together.

"We'd never forget out lil Megan!" Guni said.

Laughing Megan said "I know. So have you guys been talking about nothing of importance?"

"Don't we always?" I asked laughing.

"Oh! Quick before it's time Megan tell us your New Years resolution." Britney said.

"Okay! Well my New Years resolution is…..to be able to spend more time with you guys……I don't know how but I will make it happen."

The three of us here in Cali had time to 'Aw….' before Megan said it was time.

We all watched the clock as the seconds ticked by…..

"5.…" Megan started.

"4.…." Guni said.

"3.…" I said.

"2.…." Britney said.

"1.…Happy New Year!!!!!" We all cried together.

We were all screaming and laughing together when suddenly there was a blinding light the made us (In Cali) cry out in pain and squeeze our eyes closed.

Opening my eyes I instantly knew something was wrong…..I was no longer in my living room…..and somehow Megan was standing right in front of me.

"Oh hell….." The four of us said together.


	19. Talk about a ripoff

**_Authoress Note:_** Hey everyone! I'm _sooooooo_ sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I was suffering from massive writers block again. I can't remember if I mentioned before that the story was winding down...I think I did. Anyways I'm sad to say that this is the last chappie of this story. I may come back later and change a few things in this chappie though. Not sure if I will... On to reviews!! **_BWS:_** LOL in a way I guess you could say we started of in heaven...**_DF:_** Yes someone turned on the sun :) **_NayumiKagami:_** I'm glad you think my story is awesome! **_Akane Iyanna MDC:_** You're welcome!!

Okay so the last thing I wanna do is to thank all of my reviewers. It's because of you all that I was able to complete yet another story! That is a major acomplishment for me. Over the years I have started hundreds of stories but have finished very few of them. Thanks again to you all!

* * *

"You…you don't think we went back do you?" Megan asked looking around our surroundings.

"Nah I don't think so. Have a look over there." Guni said pointing to her left.

Looking to see what it was I felt my jaw drop. No way….

"Is that the ocean?!" Britney cried.

"Yup it is." I said looking out over the blue water.

"What the heck?! How did we get here?" Megan asked.

"And why are we here?" I asked looking back to my friends.

Man this is so freakin weird! Why the heck are we at a beach??

"Um….guys look over there." Britney said motioning behind us.

Turning we saw there was a man standing a few feet away from us. He was smiling.

-- Hello girls! I'm glad to see you arrived safely. --

"Who are you?" We asked at the same time.

-- You don't recognize my voice? --

"Ah no sorry." I said with a frown.

-- I am the Angel of Destiny. --

"What?!" We cried.

-- Sheesh still as loud as ever I see. --

And it seemed he was still his annoying self. Ugh why did it have to be him??

"Okay Angel dude why are we here?" Guni asked.

-- You know the answer to that. --

"Don't start that again!!" We cried with veins popping out of our foreheads.

-- Yikes! Just relax already. --

In response we just glared at him.

-- Eh….. --

"Will you tell us or will we have to beat the answer out of you?" I asked.

-- Okay, okay I'll tell you. Seeing as how things had gotten so messed up…..--

"Yes?" Britney asked in an annoyed voice.

Why had the annoying guy trailed off like that? I swear he likes to torture us. Which is sad considering he's supposed to be an angel for crying out loud!!

-- We Angels of destiny have arranged a…..vacation of sorts for you. --

"Vacation?" Megan asked confused.

-- Yes. Think of it as our way of saying sorry. You'll be spending the next two weeks here. Feel free to do as you wish. --

"But what about our lives?"

-- Oh you don't need to worry about that. Time moves differently here. When you get back to your world it will be the morning of January first 2008. --

"Really? Guni asked.

"No tricks?" Megan asked.

-- No tricks. --

Britney, Guni, Megan, and I looked at each for a few seconds before big smiles crossed our faces.

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg!!" Guni cried bolting towards the water.

We quickly hurried after her. This was so cool! A whole two weeks of just the four of us doing what ever we wanted. You know maybe that Angel of Destiny wasn't such a bad guy after all…..

All of us reached the water at the same time. Once the waves were rushing over our feet there was another blinding flash of light.

No way!!

Groaning once more from the blinding light I slowly looked around only to see I was in my living room once more.

"What the hell?" Britney asked in confusion.

Looking to my friends I saw only Guni and Britney. Megan wasn't there.

"Hey what the hell happened?!" I heard Megan's voice shout.

Confused I looked to see where it was coming from. There. On the floor at our feet was Britney's cell phone.

"That's what I want to know." Guni said bending down and picking up the phone.

"Hey Angel of Destiny what the heck's going on?!" I cried.

-- Did you not enjoy your beach vacation? --

The man was no where in sight. Apparently he was back to 'Being invisible' like the first time we had met him.

"No! You said we had two weeks!" Megan said angrily.

-- Yes and I also said that time moved differently there. --

(Silence)………..

"You have got to be kidding!!" We cried.

-- No I am not. --

"That's not fair!" Britney cried.

"Talk about a rip off!" Megan's voice screamed from the phone.

"You jerk!" Guni said in a dangerous sounding voice.

Oh man I don't think I've ever been so pissed off in my life!!

"I swear Angel of Destiny that I will hunt you down and make you wish you were never born!" I growled.

-- I wasn't born…--

"What ever!!" We cried.

Oh he was **_SO_** going to pay for this!

You can bet that once we're done with him there'll be one less Angel of Destiny.


End file.
